The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel: Season 4
by ComicKid99
Summary: As Kurt begins his penultimate year at NYADA and an internship at Vogue, he must continue to deal the events of the previous year. He faces many struggles and makes enemies along the way, and it isn't long before Blaine Anderson returns into his life. 22-part series. Klaine and other couples. Set during end of Season 5 chronology. Check out Seasons 1-3 on my profile!
1. THE SILVER LINING

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 1: THE SILVER LINING**

**1/22- Kurt's penultimate year at NYADA begins, but he is still struggling to cope in the wake of Blaine's departure. Rachel, Santana and a now moved in Sam make it their goal to make him look for a brighter way of living.**

"Santana! Hurry up! We're gonna be late! I will NOT be late on the first day of the year!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I'm coming!" Santana shouted from her room. Sam walked out of his room in a red waiter's uniform.

"Morning." Sam said, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning. Finally unpacked everything after all these months you've lived here?" Rachel asked. Sam nodded.

"Yep. Finally settled in." Sam chuckled.

"So, working at the diner today?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, I'm glad that Gunther guy gave all of us jobs while I try and get some modelling work somewhere." Sam said. Rachel smiled as Santana walked out of her room.

"Where's Kurt?" Santana asked. Everyone grew silent and concerned. Kurt had spent most of the time in his room ever since he and Blaine parted ways a few months ago. He barely socialised and only really spoke if he had to. Rachel walked up to Kurt's door and tentatively knocked on it.

"Kurt? We have to go to NYADA now." Rachel said gently. The door opened and a dishevelled and pale Kurt walked out.

"Let's go." Kurt whispered and immediately left the apartment. The others stared at where he had left sadly.

"We need to cheer him up." Sam said. Rachel and Santana nodded.

"Whatever it takes." Santana said.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Kurt was sat in a rehearsal room when Santana and Sam walked in.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I wanted to cheer you up and I needed Sam to play his guitar for me." Santana explained.

"She insulted me until I agreed to come." Sam said sadly.

"How did you find me?" Kurt asked.

"We asked people where the sad boy had locked himself away but eventually I just followed the sound of tears." Santana joked.

"It's not funny; I haven't heard a thing from him! Not one thing! I managed to get the name of the clinic out of Blaine's mom but whenever I called they said they couldn't tell me anything. I just want to know if he's okay. I NEED to know." Kurt said sadly, tears building up.

"You just need to give him time." Sam said.

"Listen Hummel, you just need to try and get a positive outlook on life again. And we're gonna help you think happy so you can BE happy. Sam's gonna play guitar, I'm gonna sing and you're gonna listen." Santana said and sat on the piano next to Kurt as Sam stood by her and began to play a calming tune on his guitar as Santana sang.

"_You get blue  
Like everyone  
But me and Trouty Mouth  
Can make your troubles go away  
Blow away  
There they go _

_Cheer up Charlie  
Give me a smile  
What happened to that smile I used to know  
Don't you know your grin has always been my sunshine  
Let that sunshine show _

_Come on Charlie  
No need to frown  
Deep down you know the world is still your toy  
When the world gets heavy  
Never pit-a-pat 'em  
Up and at 'em boy _

_Someday, sweet as a song  
Charlie's lucky day will come along  
Til that day you've gotta stay in strong Charlie  
Up on top is right where you belong_

_Look up Charlie  
You'll see a star  
Just follow it and keep your dream in view  
Pretty soon the sky is gonna clear up Charlie  
Cheer up Charlie do_

_Cheer up Charlie  
Just be glad you're you."_

The song ended and Kurt applauded.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. It just can't stop me worrying." He said and walked out, leaving Santana and Sam frustrated and alone.

"Did he not like the song?" Sam asked.

"Of course he did; it's from a musical movie. It was probably the guitar." Santana snapped and exited.

"I...I love the guitar." Sam whispered to himself as he walked out.

...

Kurt's phone rang as he sat grumpily watching TV; he hoped it was Blaine but knew it wouldn't be. He was still happy to hear Burt's calming voice.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, kiddo. You okay?"

"Yeah...Rachel called you, didn't she?"

"...Maybe."

"I'm FINE." Kurt exclaimed.

"You don't sound it. Kurt, it's been a few months so we all know he's close to getting better. You need to think positive for positive things to happen. Have you heard of that saying 'every cloud has a silver lining'?" Burt asked.

"Who hasn't? And what am I supposed to do with that?" Kurt wondered.

"Well...find your silver lining." Burt said.

"Well, what good can come of this? I'm getting close to forgetting what he sounds like, dad, and I HATE IT. He's nowhere."

"He's _alive_. And if he hadn't had been brave like he is being he might not be now, you need to remember that. That's your silver lining; he's still here because he wants to be with you one day. And one glorious day he'll come home to you. Just hold out for it, okay?" Burt said.

"...I guess you're right. I mean, what with us all losing Finn...I couldn't bear to lose Blaine too. It would destroy me." Kurt admitted.

"Exactly."

"I just...I miss him. I miss having him around. I miss his hugs and kisses. I miss everything about him, dad. And I can't even find out how he's doing." Kurt said.

"I know son, but that's another saying...'no news is good news'. Look, I have to get back to the shop but I'll call you later, okay? Love you. Silver linings, Kurt." Burt said and hung up.

"Love you, dad." Kurt said.

...

Rachel and Santana walked through the door and saw Kurt shopping online for clothes.

"You're so lucky to only have one class on the first day back. That was hell finding all those new classrooms." Rachel moaned and sat next to him.

"There's this new girl in my class and she is so stuck up. Like, worse than me. I'm gonna try and trip her up next lesson." Santana said as the door slid open and Sam stumbled in with too many paper bags for him to steadily hold.

"You went grocery shopping?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah; least I could do. It got me out for a bit anyway." Sam said as some bags wobbled. Rachel got up and took two off of him.

"Oh...thanks." Sam said.

"No problem." Rachel replied. The two stared at each other for a brief moment before moving to the counter to unpack the bags. Kurt and Santana glanced at each other.

"Santana, they had those milkshakes you like back in stock so I bought you a few." Sam said.

"Wanky."

"And I got Rachel the strawberry ice cream she likes and for Kurt..." Sam began as he handed Kurt some Cronuts.

"They're Blaine's favourite; I thought you'd like them, you know, it's like...sentimental. Is that the right word?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. Thank you Sam, that's really kind of you." Kurt said and tucked in.

"You seem happier." Rachel said.

"Dad made me start to see the light again. The silver lining. Wanna sing something?" Kurt asked. Rachel's grin widened.

"YES! Finally, Kurt's back! And I have a perfect mash-up for us to sing!" Rachel exclaimed and whispered in Kurt's ear. She sat next to Kurt as he began to sing, with Rachel backing him up. Sam gave Santana one of her milkshakes and tried one himself, getting him a glare from Santana. They both watched the others sing happily.

"_Forget your troubles (Happy days)  
Come on get happy (Are here again)  
You better chase all your cares away (The skies above are clear again)  
Shout hallelujah (So let's sing a song)  
Come on get happy (Of cheer again)  
Get ready for the judgement day (Happy days are here again)_

_The sun is shining  
Come on get happy (Shout it now)  
The lord is waiting to take your hand (There is no one who can doubt it now)  
Shout hallelujah (So let's tell the world)  
And just get happy (About it now)  
We are going to the promise land (Happy days are here again)  
We're heading across the river, soon your cares will all be gone (There'll be no more from now on)"_

The two sang together.__

_"From now on!"_

Kurt continued singing with Rachel backing him up.__

_"Forget your troubles (Oh, happy days)  
And just get happy (Are here again)  
You better chase all your blues away (The skies above are clear again)  
Shout Hallelujah (So let's sing a song)  
And just get happy (Of cheer again)"_

Rachel sang lead with Kurt backing her up.__

_"Happy times! (Happy times!)  
Happy nights! (Happy nights!)"_

The two sang the final line together.

"_Happy days are here again!"_

The song ended and Santana and Sam clapped as Rachel and Kurt hugged.

"Sam?" Santana began.

"Yeah?"

"Drink one of my milkshakes again I'm making you into one."

Kurt laughed for the first time in what felt like forever.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**I've said something bad, haven't I?"**

**Kurt and the others hugged their old teachers excitedly.**

"_**I wanna see you be brave..."**_

**The idea hit Kurt like a bolt of lightning.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Season 4 has begun! I'm really happy with this opening episode, and I might start shipping Santana with her milkshakes! I'm glad I can include Sam more now as he's one of my favourite characters, but it felt so weird to not include Blaine in an episode! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this season (I've got some great stories planned) and I'm very excited as for the first time ever I'll be getting some guest writers to write an episode! So far I've got GarethGlee14 writing episode 8, which they have already done, and I hope the wonderful MarinaAnderson is still interested in writing a later episode! So be sure to look out for those episodes soon and check out their profiles! GarethGlee14 has a story set post-Season 3 with Blaine in rehab, so be sure to have a look :D Thanks guys, love you all!**

**Follow 'ComicKid99' on Twitter for updates! Be sure to review and if you like the story, spread the word! Want to know when the next episode is up? Check my profile for all the dates! :D**


	2. BETWEEN THE LINES

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 2: BETWEEN THE LINES**

**2/22- With Kurt's life back on track, he surprises himself when he offers his services for a NYADA showcase. Meanwhile, Will and Emma visit and after a talk with Emma, Kurt has a breakthrough over a new fashion trend for Vogue.**

"And that'll be it for today. Class dismissed." Kurt's teacher said and Kurt instantly headed out the door and on the first bus back to the apartment. He burst through the door and threw his bag on the floor, sitting next to Sam, who was in his work uniform.

"Good day?" Sam asked. Kurt shrugged.

"It was okay. Working late?" Kurt asked. Sam nodded with a grunt.

"Till half ten. The late shifts kill me, but I'm working with Rachel tonight so it won't be so bad." Sam explained.

Rachel and Santana entered the apartment with a milkshake each.

"My God, these are AMAZING!" Rachel shouted.

"I know, right!" Santana replied.

"Kurt! NYADA is having another showcase for the new academic year. I've signed up to sing and Santana's doing a chorus dance. You wanna do something?" Rachel questioned. Kurt stood up with a flash of energy.

"You know what; I might do some backstage work. Expand my knowledge and skills." Kurt said and got out his phone to call the NYADA reception desk and offer his services. He was surprised by himself; he was starting to feel better again and now felt like he needed to take chances he never thought he would and just live his life.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Kurt walked through the halls of NYADA with a clipboard in his hands, filled with names of people wishing to audition for the showcase. Naturally, Rachel was the first name on the list accompanied by her signature gold star. Kurt laughed at his friend's eagerness as he walked into his next class, where Rachel and Santana were stood waiting for him.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt asked, wondering why his friends were there but no others.

"Class is cancelled; Mrs Newman's sick and they couldn't get a cover. We have a research task to do for next week." Rachel said.

"I'm SO glad I'm not in your class; you get zero homework in dance. Rachel text me so we could all meet up and go home together." Santana said.

"Okay, cool. Let's go." Kurt said.

"Wait! We want to sing you something first." Rachel smiled.

"Yep. We were pretty impressed with you helping with the showcase and actually doing something useful with your time and well, we wanted to support you. Well, Rachel did. I just like the attention I get when I sing." Santana explained as the band practicing behind them started playing. Santana started to sing.

"_You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up."_

Rachel sang.

"_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you._

_Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly..." _

The two girls sang together.

"_I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just want to see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave."_

Santana sang again.

"_And since your history of silence..."_

They both sang.

"_Won't do you any good,  
Did you think it would?"_

Rachel sang again.

"_Let your words be anything but empty..."_

The two girls sang together as Kurt smiled.

"_Why don't you tell them the truth?  
Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave."_

The song ended and Kurt applauded, silently mouthing the words 'thank you'.

...

Kurt, Rachel and Santana slid open the door to the apartment where Sam was standing before them.

"We've got guests!" Sam said excitedly. The four of them walked to the living room area and saw Will and Emma standing there.

"Hey!" Will exclaimed. Kurt and the others hugged their old teachers excitedly.

"Oh my god! Mr Schuester! Mrs Schuester!" Rachel squealed.

The group all laughed together for hours over dinner as they caught up.

...

While everyone else was chatting, Kurt saw Emma scrubbing away at some dishes in the kitchen. He smiled and joined her, helping her to dry the plates she was washing.

"You're a guest; you don't need to do this." Kurt said.

"I know, but I like knowing that these are clean. New York is a busy, dirty place!" Emma said as she continued scrubbing.

"Yeah." Kurt said and focused his attention on drying. Eventually Emma turned to him.

"I bet Blaine's fine." She said. Kurt looked at her.

"How did you know I was thinking about Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"...You're Kurt." Emma said. Kurt smiled.

"It's okay to be sad about it, you know, but he is doing what's best for him." Emma said.

"I know. I just miss him." Kurt sighed.

"We all do. But there's more to Blaine's actions than just his gain. He's thinking of you and your future together and his loved ones too. You have to read between the lines sometimes. That's just my professionalism talking." Emma said and turned to the boy next to her. He was frozen where he stood. The idea hit Kurt like a bolt of lightning. He turned to look at Emma with his face lit up.

"I've said something bad, haven't I?" Emma asked.

"No, Miss Pillsbury...uh, Mrs Schuester...on the contrary! You're a genius! You've given me an idea about something for Vogue! Between the lines..." Kurt said and ran into his room, pulling out his phone. Everyone looked at Kurt's now closed bedroom door.

...

"Kurt, get off the phone; Mr and Mrs Schue have to go!" Rachel shouted. Kurt walked out with a huge smile on his face and hugged Will and Emma in turn as the others said their goodbyes. As he hugged Emma he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you. You've given me such a good idea!"

"You're welcome." Emma replied.

Will and Emma left to return home after their brief visit, leaving Santana and Sam talking about their days at McKinley while Kurt returned to his room. Rachel walked in.

"What happened earlier?" Rachel asked.

"Well, Miss Pillsbury inspired me. She mentioned seeing 'between the lines' and suddenly I just had this image of a clothing line that you could add to yourself, be it colour of accessories. You know, like, colouring in your clothes with paints we could sell separately. I called Isabelle and she loved it! She's gonna try and pitch it! She said that what I experienced is the sign of a true designer and natural talent!" Kurt explained.

"Kurt...that's AMAZING!" Rachel said and hugged him.

"I know! She said I might have just secured a long-term future at Vogue! This is the happiest I've been in...well, a while." Kurt said.

"I'm proud of you. And Blaine will be too when you see him again." Rachel said. Kurt smiled and hugged her.

"I know." He whispered, with tears in his eyes.

...

Kurt sat in a dance studio the next day at NYADA, thinking of how proud he was of himself. He was helping with a showcase and pushing himself, and he felt like his idea for Vogue was his reward. After all of the struggles he'd had, Kurt knew know more than ever that he could conquer them all in time. He told the band to start playing and he sang along.

"_Good times and bad times, I've seen them all  
And my dear, I'm still here  
Plush velvet sometimes  
Sometimes just pretzels and beer, but I'm here_

_Oh, I've stuffed the dailies in my shoes  
Strummed ukuleles, I've sung the blues  
Seen all my dreams disappear, but I'm here  
I've slept in shanties, guest of the W.P.A., but I'm here  
I danced in my scanties  
Three bucks a night was the pay, but I'm here_

_Oh, I've stood on bread lines with the best  
Watched while the headlines did the rest  
In the depression was I depressed?  
Nowhere near, I met a big financier and I'm here_

_I've gotten through Herbert and J. Edgar Hoover  
Gee, that was fun and a half  
When you've been through Herbert and J. Edgar Hoover  
Anything else is a laugh_

_Oh, I've been through Reno, I've been through Beverly Hills, and I'm here_

_Reefers and vino, rest cures, religion, and pills, but I'm here  
I've been called a 'Pinko', commie tool, got through it stinko by my pool  
I should've gone to an acting school, well that seems clear  
Oh, still someone said, "She's sincere", so I'm here_

_Black sable one day, next day it goes into hock, but I'm here  
Top billing Monday, Tuesday, you're touring in stock, but I'm here  
First, you're another sloe-eyed vamp  
Then someone's mother, then you're camp  
And then you career from career... hey, to career  
I'm almost through my memoirs, and I'm here_

_I've gotten through, "Hey, lady, aren't you whoozis?  
Wow, what a looker you were"  
Or better yet, "Sorry, I thought you were whoozis  
Whatever happened to her?"_

_Good times and bum times, I've seen 'em all  
And I'm still here  
Plush velvet sometimes  
Sometimes just pretzels and beer, but I'm here_

_I've run the gamut, A to Z  
Three cheers and dammit, C'est la vie  
I got through all of last year, and I'm here  
Lord knows, at least I've been there, and I'm here  
Look who's here, I'm still here_

_Kurt Hummel is here  
Whoo, yeah!"_

...

Sam was sat in the apartment as his phone rang.

"Hello?"

Sam was silent for a moment. He eventually spoke again.

"...Blaine?"

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**Thank you for coming back to Lima for me."**

**Santana grabbed a tearful Kurt's hand.**

"_**If I were a boy..."**_

**Sam was happy to finally feel part of the group.**

**Follow 'ComicKid99' on Twitter for updates! Be sure to review and if you like the story, spread the word! Want to know when the next episode is up? Check my profile for all the dates! :D**


	3. IF I WERE A BOY

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 3: IF I WERE A BOY**

**3/22- Kurt and Santana return to Lima when they are asked for help by Unique, a member of New Directions who struggles to cope with expressing who they are inside and out. Meanwhile, Rachel and Sam bond when left alone in the apartment.**

Kurt rolled out of bed with a smile on his face; not only were NYADA, Vogue and his job at The Spotlight Diner going well, but it was now the weekend and Kurt couldn't wait to relax in New York with his friends. He opened his door and saw Santana drinking a milkshake while Sam was trying to teach Rachel the basics of learning how to play guitar.

"Good morning." Kurt said.

"FINALLY, you're up. Time to go." Santana said.

"...What?" Kurt asked.

"I got a call earlier from a kid in Glee club back at McKinley. They want our help. Their name is Wade. He asked specifically for you and me to come if we're not doing anything. They want some advice on a very personal matter. I said we'd go; I haven't seen my mom and dad in a while." Santana explained.

"Right...okay." Kurt said and went back in his room to pack a bag.

"You two gonna be okay?" Santana asked to Rachel and Sam. Rachel nodded.

"We'll find something to do, won't we?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Sure." Sam smiled back.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Kurt and Santana walked down the halls of McKinley and looked around, having flashbacks of their time as students at the school.

"It always feels weird coming back here." Kurt said. Santana agreed.

"I know. It's probably weirder for you 'cus, you know, you were unpopular and annoying, but not quite Rachel Berry annoying." Santana said.

"Gee. Thanks." Kurt said, full of sarcasm.

"So who is this Wade?" Kurt added.

"He's a junior and joined Glee club last year. It gets complicated from there. Basically, he feels like he doesn't fit in as he was born a boy but he feels like he should be a girl, and dresses up as one regularly. Then, she's called Unique. His parents are accepting of his choices but he gets harassed just as much, if not more, than you or Blaine did when people found out you were gay." Santana explained. Kurt closed his eyes as he remembered the taunting he had to endure for years, and it still stung to hear Blaine's name.

Eventually the two reached the choir room and walked in to applause from Will and the Glee club. They waved at everyone as Wade stood up. Santana pointed him out to Kurt.

"I'm Wade. Or Unique, if you prefer." Wade said as he shook Kurt's hand.

"Hi, Wade. Or Unique."

"Thank you for coming back to Lima for me." Wade said.

"No problem. Glad we could help." Kurt said.

"We've all come in on a Saturday to help Wade out, and he wanted you guys to come as he has heard all about you and I gave him your contact details." Will explained.

"You two had to go through a period of acceptance and Kurt received so much hate for it, so I thought it'd be good to get help and guidance from people who experienced it themselves." Wade said.

"Experienced what exactly?" Santana said.

"The feeling of not belonging. I don't feel right going into the boy's or girl's bathroom. I don't know if I wanna be Wade or Unique and I feel selfish being both. There's hardly anyone who truly understands and I've always tried to be strong about it but recently it's gotten to me. I just what to belong and be loved for who I choose to be." Wade said tearfully. Kurt felt tears in his eyes and he could see Santana was also emotionally affected by Wade's words.

"I suggested he got his feelings out in song." Will said.

"That's a good way to start." Santana said and sat down with the Glee club along with Kurt as Wade took to the centre of the room. The band began to play and a nervous Wade began to sing, keeping his eyes fixated on the floor.

"_If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it.  
'Cause they'd stick up for me._

_If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed."_

Kurt saw tears flowing down Wade's cheeks as he sang. The whole room was clearly affected by the pure sadness he was feeling. Santana grabbed a tearful Kurt's hand. She was also shocked by how much the song was affecting her. The truth behind Wade's pain hit them both hard. Wade continued singing.

"_If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
'Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)_

_If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)  
'Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong_

_But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah, you don't understand, oh  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_But you're just a boy."_

The song ended and Wade stood there in tears. One girl, Marley, stood up and hugged him tight as he broke down. The rest of the room was stunned into silence.

...

Rachel and Sam laughed as they entered the apartment and threw their things on the side.

"That was...surprisingly good. I can't believe I enjoyed a comic book movie." Rachel said.

"It was awesome! And it's funny 'cus in the comics Quicksilver is Magneto's son." Sam said.

"Get out!" Rachel exclaimed. Sam nodded and laughed before looking at his phone. Rachel suddenly grew serious.

"Come on. What's up?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"Sam, you've been checking your phone a ridiculous number of times. Expecting a call?" Rachel asked.

"No...look, you can't tell anyone, especially Kurt." Sam said.

"I promise." Rachel said.

"...Blaine called me last week. He's out of the clinic." Sam said.

"NO WAY. How is he?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno, really. He just said he's gotten better and that's it, really. He was pretty vague. I dunno where he is or what he's planning on doing." Sam said.

"Well, we'll worry about that for another day. And?" Rachel said.

"And what?"

"Sam, I know you better than you think. I know there's something else." Rachel said.

"...It's just that I feel like I've moved in but I'm not, like...accepted yet. I feel like an outsider. I'm younger than all of you guys and you're used to living together and suddenly here I am. It wouldn't have been as weird if Blaine was here." Sam said.

"Hey, enough of that. We all love you, Sam, and you ARE one of us. You know you've been accepted when I let you take some of my bathroom storage space to put all your deodorants and stuff." Rachel smiled and squeezed Sam's hand.

"This is your home Sam, and you belong here." Rachel added.

"Thanks, Rachel." Sam smiled.

The two stared at each other for a moment too long. Rachel coughed and moved away to break the tension.

"Anyway...how about you tell me more about Quicksilver and Magneto and have an X-Men movie marathon with your DVDs while 'borrowing' Santana's milkshakes?" Rachel suggested.

"You're the best." Sam said and went to get the DVDs. Rachel smiled at him as he went. A huge grin was spread across the boy's face. Sam was happy to finally feel part of the group.

...

"I feel like we need to help him, you know? I feel like I can see part of me in him." Kurt said to Santana later in the day in the empty choir room as everyone went to get lunch at a local café.

"I actually sympathise with him, and even empathise a little. My cold exterior is melting...what the crap is happening to me?" Santana asked.

"You're growing up." Kurt said. Suddenly, Wade walked in wearing a wig and a dress.

"Hello. I'm Unique." Unique said and sat down.

"I finished lunch early and decided to come and see you in private." She said.

"Damn girl, you look amazing!" Kurt said.

"Yeah, you live up to your name. You look badass. But you know, in a pretty kind of way." Santana added.

"Thanks. I feel freer like this, you know? I feel like this is who I'm meant to be. I don't feel so trapped or enclosed whereas when I'm Wade I always feel like that." Unique explained.

"Then be who YOU want to be, and be happy that no one can change who you are because otherwise you'd be betraying why you were put on this Earth." Kurt said.

"I agree. Boo yeah." Santana said.

"But what if I get hate?"

"Then you have a whole family behind you. And that family isn't just your real family; your other family is called the New Directions. And they'll be with you every step of the way. Plus, you have us." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid to kick some ass. Once, I broke a guy's nose and punched it back into place just so I could break it again." Santana said with misplaced pride.

"...Thank you. So much." An emotional Unique said and hugged Kurt and Santana.

"We'll stand by you, no matter who you wanna be. Always." Kurt said. Unique laughed for the first time in months.

...

"Young Magneto is yummy." Rachel said.

"He's pointing missiles at hundreds of humans and he's 'yummy'?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah."

...

Kurt, Santana and Unique sat on stools in the choir room, with a much happier atmosphere surrounding them and the Glee club.

"You guys all mean so much to me; I can't thank you enough. I feel like, for the first time in forever, I might just be okay." Unique said and everyone applauded.

"Let's sing a song now we're all happy because apparently that's not cheesy at all." Santana said sarcastically as the band began to play. Unique sang.

"_When I was seven  
They said I was strange  
I noticed that my eyes and hair weren't the same  
I asked my parents if I was OK  
They said you're more beautiful  
And that's the way..."_

Kurt sang.

"_...They show that they wish  
That they had your smile  
So my confidence was up for a while  
I got real comfortable with my own style  
I knew that they were only jealous cos."_

The three of them sang together.__

_"People are all the same  
And we only get judged by what we do  
Personality reflects name  
And if I'm ugly then  
So are you  
So are you."_

Santana sang, smiling at Unique.

"_There was a time when I felt like I cared  
That I was shorter than everyone there  
People made me feel like life was unfair  
And I did things that made me ashamed  
Cos I didn't know my body would change  
I grew taller than them in more ways  
But there will always be the one who will say  
Something bad to make them feel great."_

The three of them sang together again, joining hands.

"_People are all the same  
And we only get judged by what we do  
Personality reflects name  
And if I'm ugly then  
So are you  
So are you_

_People are all the same  
And we only get judged by what we do  
Personality reflects name  
And if I'm ugly then  
So are you  
So are you."_

Kurt sang.

"_Everybody talks bad about somebody  
And never realises how it affects somebody."_

Unique sang with a smile.

"_And you bet it won't be forgotten  
Envy is the only thing it could be."_

The trio all sang together again, with New Directions backing them up.

"_Cos people are all the same  
(The same, the same)  
And we only get judged by what we do  
(What we do, yeah, yeah)  
Personality reflects name  
And if I'm ugly then  
(Yeah, you)  
So are you  
So are you_

_People are all the same  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
And we only get judged by what we do  
(What we do, yeah)  
Personality reflects name  
And if I'm ugly then  
(Yeah, so are you)  
So are you  
So are you."_

The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered as they formed a group hug around Unique. Kurt smiled as he thought about a time in the past when he hated himself for who he was, but he learnt to accept it and love himself. Despite everything, he stood strong over all else and overcame the obstacles, and he was damn proud of it.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**Only two people auditioning? This is embarrassing."**

**Kurt felt in his heart it would be a success.**

"_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing..."**_

**Sam loved how New York was making him grow as a person.**

**Follow 'ComicKid99' on Twitter for updates! Be sure to review and if you like the story, spread the word! Want to know when the next episode is up? Check my profile for all the dates! :D**


	4. BATTLE OF THE BANDS

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 4: BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

**4/22- Kurt has an epiphany at NYADA and decides to start a band. After setting up auditions, he is annoyed when only two people show; struggling artist Dani and the ambitious Starchild. Meanwhile, Sam reveals his dream to Rachel and Santana.**

Kurt was sat watching the NYADA showcase he'd spent the last week helping to plan and prepare, but when the time came he wasn't paying attention to the students singing, but by those playing the instruments around them. He had been trying to think of a way to use up any spare time and distract his thoughts of Blaine. Looking at the instruments around him sparked an epiphany.

_A band._

Kurt smiled as his face lit up.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

"Well, count me in. Sounds like a good way to get attention." Santana said with a sly smile as she finished cleaning a table at The Spotlight Diner after a long shift.

"Awesome! Rachel?" Kurt said, glaring at his friend.

"Um...okay. Any opportunity to showcase my glowing talent! Have you asked Sam yet?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, but he says he no can't right now as he feels betrayed because none of the members of One Direction tweeted him back yet." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Santana laughed.

"That boy has some serious issues, and not just the black hole where his mouth should be. Seriously, that mouth is HUGE. If he talks he looks like a cartoon." Santana snapped.

"ANYWAY," Kurt began, "I'm holding auditions this weekend. I've rented out a room at NYADA and have already put flyers up everywhere. This is just what I need to...well, to take my mind off things."

"Very wise." Rachel said with a smile. Kurt smiled back. He was happy at the thought of him running a successful band. Kurt felt in his heart it would be a success.

...

That weekend, Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Sam sat behind a desk desperately waiting for auditionees to turn up. There was silence for a long while.

"...I'm getting kinda hungry." Sam said.

"Just wait a little longer, people will come!" Kurt said.

"How many people actually signed up?" Rachel asked.

"...Two." Kurt whispered.

"Only two people auditioning? This is embarrassing." Santana said. As she did a girl with blonde hair and a guitar walked in.

"Hey, I'm Dani Harper. Is this the right place for band auditions? I signed up a few days ago." The girl said with a warm smile.

"Yes! This is the place! Thanks for coming!" Kurt said.

"You play guitar! That's very impressive!" Rachel said.

"Thanks. I love it. I love music, really; it's all I know. No matter what life throws at me if I have a guitar in my hands I'm okay. I want to break into the business and this seemed like a good place to start." Dani explained.

"Very good! Okay, what song will you be singing?" Kurt asked.

"Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry." Dani said nervously.

"I LOVE that song! I'm a HUGE Katy fan." Rachel said.

"Blaine is too!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, then realised what he had said and was overcome with sadness.

"...I wish he could be here to see it." Kurt added almost silently.

"You okay?" Rachel whispered. Kurt nodded.

"Okay, when you're ready." Santana said. Dani took a deep breath, plugged in her guitar and started playing. Everyone was immediately impressed, and even more so when she started to sing.

"_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
The first time every time when you touch me  
I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
Under the sun we are one buzzing energy_

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree  
This evolution with you comes naturally  
Some call it science we call it chemistry  
This is the story of the birds and the bees_

_Even the seasons change  
Our love still stays the same_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat_

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed  
A white flower with the power to bring life to me  
You're so exotic my whole body fluttering  
Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet_

_I was on the brink of a heart attack  
You gave me life and keep me coming back  
I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes  
We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies_

_Even the seasons change  
Our love still stays the same_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat_

_You love me, you love me  
Never love me not, not, oh no  
When we hear a perfect harmony  
You make me sound like, like a symphony_

_Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat."_

The song ended and everyone applauded.

"WOW! That was amazing! You're so in!" Kurt said and Dani smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Dani said.

"Do you wanna stay and watch the next auditionee?" Kurt asked. Dani nodded and sat next to Santana, who smiled at her.

"Anyone else think she looks like Sonny from 'Sonny With A Chance'?" Sam whispered to Rachel and Kurt. Their thoughts were disturbed by a guy walking in with a glittery suit and top hat.

"Hey! I'm here for the band audition." The man said.

"Yeah, I take it you're, um...Starchild?" Kurt asked. Santana looked appalled at the sound of the name.

"Wow, you're parents have weird choices for names. Do you have a sister called Moonkid or something?" Sam asked. Starchild laughed.

"No, it's a stage name. My real name is Elliott Gilbert." Elliott explained.

"Okay, well let's look past your blindingly bright outfit and get to the song." Kurt said, intimidated by Starchild's presence.

"Okay, I chose a song from one of my favourite artists who inspires me every day to be who I am and be proud of it, no matter what anyone thinks." Elliott said, glaring at Kurt. He walked up to a speaker and plugged in his phone, starting the music. He walked to the centre of the room and threw of his hat, just missing Kurt. The music kicked in and he started to sing.

"_I'm gonna marry the night  
I won't give up on my life  
I'm a warrior queen  
Live passionately tonight_

_I'm gonna marry the dark  
Gonna make love to the stark  
I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
I am a winner_

_I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night_

_I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore_

_M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night_

_I'm gonna lace up my boots  
Throw on some leather and cruise  
Down the streets that I love  
In my fishnet gloves  
I'm a sinner_

_Then I'll go down to the bar  
But I won't cry anymore  
I'll hold my whiskey up high  
Kiss the bartender twice  
I'm a loser_

_I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night_

_I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore_

_M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night_

_Nothing's too cool  
To take me from you  
New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose  
Love is the new denim or black  
Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic  
Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front  
Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's  
Where we make love_

_Come on and run  
Turn the car on and run_

_I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna burn a hole in the road  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothin' on these streets to explode_

_M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night_

_I'm gonna marry  
Marry  
I'm gonna marry  
Marry  
C'mon c'mon the night  
The night!"_

The song ended as Elliott threw the microphone away and unhooked himself from the chandelier he was hanging from. Everyone sat in shock for a moment before bursting into applause, though Kurt barely clapped his hands once, envious of Elliott's talent. Not just that, however; he was worried he could outshine him with his over the top ways.

"Bravo! I would not be ashamed to share the stage with you." Santana said.

"You were amazing, Starchild! Kurt?" Rachel asked. Kurt opened his mouth.

...

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana asked as the group walked back into the apartment.

"I didn't want him in the band, get over it!" Kurt said.

"But he was a rare talent. He was amazing, Kurt! Why did you say no like that? You were pretty harsh!" Rachel said.

"This is my band, okay, and my rules! I didn't want him overshadowing anyone or overshadowing me with his glitter and pom poms and sparklers or whatever! We'd all be battling each other to be noticed, and that isn't what a band is about. I don't want it to be a battle, so he's out." Kurt said bluntly and assertively.

"That's exactly how we felt about you in Glee club for all those years." Santana snapped, shocking Kurt.

"...That's called irony, right?" Sam asked. Rachel nodded and laughed at Sam punching the air and patting himself of the back.

"...Really?" Kurt asked, shocked, turning to Rachel.

"Well, yeah. Of course, you weren't as bad as me but you were there with glittery gloves and silver leggings. Plus, you were there chasing after your stepbrother." Rachel explained.

"And me, for about a week." Sam added.

"...I guess I did. I was pretty OTT, and still am." Kurt said glumly.

"But Kurt, that's what we loved about you, and STILL love about you. And that's what audiences will love about you AND Starchild, or Elliott. Please, at least give him a chance. You want this band to be the best it can be, and it would be with both Dani AND Elliott." Rachel said. Kurt stood silent for a moment before speaking.

"...I'll give him a call."

...

Kurt was talking to Elliott on the phone in his room while Rachel, Santana and Sam sat together on the couch.

"Did I tell you I got an interview with a modelling agency?" Sam asked.

"NO! That's great, Sam!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Yeah. Congrats, Trouty Mouth." Santana said.

"It's good to finally get somewhere and make progress, you know? That's my dream; being a male model and having people see me every day on the side of a bus or something...with my junk as big as a car!" Sam said.

"Well...good luck with that." Rachel said.

"Definitely need to dream for that to come true." Santana laughed.

"Laugh all you want, it's gonna happen. New York is the place I need to be right now. I love it here. I love meeting new people and making a living on my own and getting a proper job. It's great. I'm proud of myself." Sam said.

"We're proud of you too, Sam, and we're glad to have you here." Rachel smiled. He smiled back. Sam loved how New York was making him grow as a person.

...

"Okay everyone, we've learnt the song so let's run through it!" Kurt said excitedly in the living room with the band (called Pamela Lansbury thanks to a genius idea Rachel had) made up of him, Rachel, Santana, Dani and Elliott. He signalled for Sam, sat in the corner, to play the CD and the music began. Elliott sang first.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming."_

Dani sang.

"_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."_

The whole band sang together.__

_"Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing."_

Rachel sang.__

_"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing."_

Santana sang next.

"_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever."_

The group sang together again. Kurt smiled, loving what he was hearing.__

_"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing."_

Kurt then sang.__

_"I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this."_

Kurt, Elliott and Santana sang together.__

_"I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

The band sang together again.__

_"Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
and I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing."_

The song ended and Sam applauded as the band all formed a group hug.

"That sounded great, guys!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"That was fun! This was a great idea, Kurt." Rachel said. Kurt smiled.

"I know, I'm so glad I did this. And I couldn't ask for a better band!" Kurt exclaimed. Everyone laughed together. Kurt eventually spoke again.

"Okay, one more time."

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**I can't believe it. After all this time."**

**Kurt opened up the book and was flooded with precious memories.**

"_**Dear diary, today I saw a boy..."**_

**There was a knock on the door.**

**Follow 'ComicKid99' on Twitter for updates! Be sure to review and if you like the story, spread the word! Want to know when the next episode is up? Check my profile for all the dates! :D**


	5. THE DIARY OF KURT HUMMEL

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 5: THE DIARY OF KURT HUMMEL**

**5/22- Burt and Carole visit to drop off boxes of stuff from Kurt's childhood, where Kurt stumbles across his old diary. When it falls into the wrong hands, Kurt must deal with the consequences and a shock visitor.**

There was a knock on the door.

Kurt excitedly slid open the apartment door and greeted Burt and Carole, who had come for a day in New York to drop stuff off for Kurt.

"Sorry about this, we just didn't have any room left to store it so we thought you'd like it!" Carole said.

"No problem, I'm super excited to see what's in here!" Kurt said, looking at the numerous boxes Burt and Carole were carrying in and putting on the floor.

"It's just a load of stuff from when you were a kid. Most of it probably useless to you but I bet there are some great finds in there. Have fun, kiddo! We're gonna go sightseeing then head home. Good to see you." Burt explained and hugged his son. Carole hugged Kurt before they departed. Kurt looked at the numerous boxes before him and smiled.

"Right then...where do I begin?"

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Later that day, the floor of the living room was covered in boxes and Kurt's childhood stuff. Kurt had gotten Sam to move the heavier boxes into his room for him to search through another time, while he and Rachel were looking through the smaller ones as Santana watched.

"Santana, aren't you gonna look? You'd learn more about your friend! There's some cool stuff in here!" Rachel said.

"Why would I give a crap about Hummel's old dummies and drawings?" Santana asked.

"It's not just that, and it means something to Burt and Kurt. You'll cherish stuff like this from your kids someday." Rachel said as Sam joined the group again.

"Nah, I'm used to crayon drawings with Britt around anyways. We're gonna raise the prettiest badass the world has ever known." Santana said as Kurt pulled out a book and stopped dead.

"I can't believe it. After all this time." Kurt said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"My old diary." Kurt replied. Kurt opened up the book and was flooded with precious memories.

"Wow! Look how gay your handwriting was even then!" Santana laughed.

"Oh, I LOVE diaries. I still keep one now. I've had a diary ever since I was eight; my dads have mounted all the ones I've finished onto a wall in the spare room." Rachel revealed. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"You never fail to amaze me, Rachel Berry." Sam said.

"I can't wait to read this and remind myself of what my life was like when everything was simpler. I was ten when I wrote this. I didn't even know any of you guys." Kurt said.

"Can I read it?"

"No Santana, you cannot!" Kurt shouted.

"Why not?"

"Because you would find something to mock me over and ruin my childhood." Kurt said.

"...Fair point." Santana shrugged.

...

Kurt was reading his old diary in his room, overcome with emotion at his old life and how everything had changed. Everything he was reading was just so...normal. Normal days at school and normal afternoons after school. No Glee club or New York or NYADA or Blaine. Kurt longed for his life to be as simple as it was back then once more. Kurt began to sing to himself as he read.

"_Dear diary  
Today I saw a boy  
And I wonder if he noticed me  
He took my breath away_

_Dear diary  
I can't get him off my mind  
And it scares me  
'Cause I've never felt this way_

_No one in this world  
Knows me better than you do  
So diary, I'll confide in you_

_Dear diary  
Today I saw a boy  
As he walked by I thought he smiled at me_

_And I wondered  
Does he know what's in my heart  
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breath_

_Should I tell him how I feel  
Or would that scare him away  
Diary, tell me what to do  
Please tell me what to say_

_Dear diary  
One touch of his hand  
Now I can't wait to see that boy again_

_He smiled  
And I thought my heart could fly  
Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends."_

He finished singing and couldn't help but think of Blaine. He still missed him and longed to wish he knew what he was doing. He was, however, glad his diary was distracting him from those dominating thoughts. He was learning so much about himself he had previously forgotten. He was proud by how much he had changed and grown as a person.

...

The next morning, Kurt rubbed his eyes as he woke up and walked into the living room, where Rachel, Santana and Sam were already sat.

"Morning!" Kurt said happily.

"Good morning Lady Hummel. Any juicy information from your diary you'd like to share?" Santana asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Not even the story about you falling in the lake at the park? That was HILARIOUS." Santana giggled. Kurt glared at her and saw red as she pulled his diary out from behind her back.

"You had no right." Kurt said.

"You read it?" A shocked Rachel asked.

"That is not okay." Sam commented casually.

"How did you even get it? It was in my room!" Kurt said.

"Please, I grew up in Lima Heights. I was trained to be able to glide through my house silently. You know what I called an evening when I didn't steal money from my parents' wallets and purses? An impossibility. I do it here, too. Just like last night when my more evil persona, Snix, takes over my body at night and stole your diary and read it without you knowing. I do it most nights to prove my theory that Sam steals my milkshakes as a midnight feast and sometimes I stand over Berry's bed and watch her sleep in the hope she'll wake up and be scarred for life." Santana explained.

"That's horrible!" Kurt shouted.

"That's terrible!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I replace the milkshakes!" Sam said. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Well, I do." Sam added.

"That is my private property, Santana. You shouldn't have stolen it! You had no right whatsoever!" Kurt shouted.

"You're right, I shouldn't have stolen it; apart from the lake story it was boring. I'm sorry, and if any other diaries are in those boxes I solemnly swear on the life of my future badass adopted daughter that I won't look in them." Santana said.

"Thank you." Kurt said and sat down, smiling at the diary. There was silence for a moment.

"...I wanna know the lake story." Sam said.

"ME TOO!" Rachel squealed. Santana laughed as Kurt sighed.

"Okay, fine. Me and dad went for a day out at the park with a picnic and everything. We'd been there for a couple of hours, having a great time in the sun, when I noticed dad had fallen asleep lying under a tree. I managed to get his expensive silver watch off his wrist without him knowing and then I ran off with it, waking him up. He was chasing after me and I kept looking back to see if he was catching up to me, and when I did one time I didn't realise how close to the lake I was. I fell in and went completely underwater. Passers by either gasped or laughed, dad laughed, and we rushed home to get me into dry clothes. It was only a few hours later we remembered that his watch was lying at the bottom of the lake. We just laughed, thank God. It's a pretty good story; I remembered it without the diary. It was one of the first times we really laughed together since mom had died." Kurt explained. Everyone smiled.

"...Tell them what you wrote underneath, Hummel." Santana said happily.

"No, that's embarrassing. I thought I was being funny."

"TELL US!"

"...'No ducks were harmed in the telling of this story'."

The four of them laughed for hours.

...

Later that night, the group ordered pizza and started eating it as Kurt put his diary on display in his bookshelf in his room. He smiled at his new way of rediscovering himself as he joined the others at the table.

"This is nice; everything really is normal again." Kurt said.

"I love this!" Rachel added.

There was a knock on the door. Kurt got up to answer it.

"Whoever it is better have a good reason for interrupting pizza night!" Kurt said and the others laughed. He slid the door open and dropped the slice of pizza in his hand, staring in complete shock at the person before him.

Blaine.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**It feels unnatural for you to be back in my life, and I hate that."**

**Kurt simply watched as Blaine hugged the others, not taking anything in.**

"_**Wherever I lay my hat..."**_

**He barely recognised the boy before him.**

...

**A/N: He's baaaaaaaaccckkkk!**

**Follow 'ComicKid99' on Twitter for updates! Be sure to review and if you like the story, spread the word! Want to know when the next episode is up? Check my profile for all the dates! :D**


	6. WELCOME HOME

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 6: WELCOME HOME**

**6/22- Following Blaine's unexpected arrival, Kurt is shocked and barely recognises the boy before him. Blaine is shocked when Kurt is the only one not to welcome him with open arms, but a heart-to-heart soon reveals why.**

Kurt stood staring at Blaine, along with everyone else. He barely recognised the boy before him. Of course, he was as handsome as ever, but there was something different in his eyes. His eyes were heavy with the weight of all he'd seen and done. The last few months had clearly been tough for Blaine. After what felt like an eternity, Kurt managed to muster some words.

"Blaine. Oh my God. You're here." Kurt practically whispered. He was overwhelmed and almost frozen. Eventually the boys fell into a hug. Kurt just knew Blaine was smiling as he rested on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm home. I've missed you." Blaine said as they broke apart.

"Yeah." Kurt said, still stunned.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Blaine smiled slightly and walked in. Kurt stayed facing the doorway and slowly closed the door, still not believing that Blaine was actually back in his life.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Kurt simply watched as Blaine hugged the others, not taking anything in.

"I'm SO GLAD you're back!" Rachel exclaimed, holding Blaine tight.

"And you're okay." Santana added.

"So, you'll be moving in then? Like the original plan?" Sam asked excitedly.

"I hope so!" Blaine said. They all turned to Kurt.

"Well, that was the plan wasn't it?" Kurt said and walked into his room, closing the door. He needed time to himself to think and digest what had happened. Rachel rubbed Blaine's arm supportively.

"He's just shocked; he'll come around soon enough." Rachel said. Blaine smiled, not entirely convinced. He had expected Kurt to welcome him with open arms and be overjoyed that he had returned, but the fact that he was the only one not to do so worried Blaine. He had feared for a time that Kurt didn't actually want him back after all these months, and now that dread was returning.

...

Kurt was out in the balcony when Blaine joined him.

"Kurt, you can't even look at me." Blaine said.

"I know. How long have you been out of the clinic?" Kurt asked.

"...A few weeks now. I called Sam and spoke to your dad and Carole for a while and I met up with Rachel earlier today." Blaine admitted. Kurt looked at him with anger evident in his eyes.

"WHAT?"

"Look, don't be mad at them, be mad at me."

"YOU LOOK! I AM MAD AT YOU! Have you got any idea how hard this has been from me? Not hearing from you, not knowing how you were doing. I went by day after day not knowing if you were even getting better and it was the hardest few months of my life, Blaine! And I know that everything that happened was partly my fault and I'm sorry, but you finally getting out and not contacting me until you show up on my doorstep and expect to move in and continue like nothing's happened? That's NOT being a man, Blaine. I thought you loved me!" Kurt shouted.

"Stop right there, Kurt Hummel. I DO love you and don't you dare say different. All of this, everything that's happened, is because I love you. And you honestly don't think how hard this was for me? I'm the one who went through it! I've been here an hour and you haven't asked me A THING about my treatment or the clinic or what I went through. I had a nightmare that you died, you know, and it destroyed me because I got a glimpse of how you would've felt if you lost me! I got a glimpse of how Rachel felt when Finn died! I thought that for once I was doing the right thing and protecting you by not telling you!" Blaine explained with tears flowing down his cheeks, clearly pained and changed by the past few months.

"...You were wrong." Kurt snapped.

"...Well maybe I should just go back to Lima then."

"Maybe you should."

"Fine." Blaine shouted and stormed back in. Kurt looked back at Blaine guiltily.

...

The rest of the night had gone slowly, with everyone's only company being silence. They ate quietly and they all went to bed without even a goodnight. Blaine spent the night staring up at the ceiling as he slept on the sofa.

That morning, Rachel, Sam and Santana went out to do a shift at The Spotlight Diner. Kurt opened his door and felt his heart beat faster as he knew he and Blaine were alone and they'd have to talk eventually. He saw a note stuck on his door.

'_TALK TO HIM. –Rachel'_

Kurt breathed heavily as he slowly wandered into the living room but was struck with the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, the voice that he loved falling asleep to and hearing every day. He hadn't heard Blaine's voice in months and closed his eyes as Blaine sang.

"_By the look in your eye I can tell you're gonna cry.  
Is it over me?  
If it is, save your tears  
For I'm not worth it, you see_

_For I'm the type of boy who is always on the roam,  
Wherever I lay my hat that's my home,  
I'm telling you that's my home._

_You had romance, did you break it by chance  
Over me?  
If it's so I'd like for you to know  
That I'm not worth it, you see._

_For I'm the type of boy who is always on the roam, mm,  
Wherever I lay my hat that's my home,  
Mm, that's my home._

_Oh, you keep telling me, you keep telling me I'm your man.  
What do I have to do to make you understand?_

_For I'm the type of guy who gives girl the eye,  
Everybody knows.  
But I love them and I leave them,  
Break their hearts and deceive them everywhere I go._

_Don't you know that I'm the type of man who is always on the roam,  
Wherever I lay my hat that's my home.  
Wherever I lay my hat, oh oh, that's my home, mm yeah,  
That's my home  
And I like it that way."_

Blaine finished singing to himself as he sat up on the sofa and stared at the floor. He jumped at the sound of Kurt silently clapping.

"I've missed that voice." Kurt said gently.

"I've missed yours." Blaine replied. Kurt took a seat next to Blaine and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry, okay?" Kurt said.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Shut up, you were absolutely right. This was always the plan. And I'm glad you're back, I really am, it was just the shock of it all. I thought I'd be the first one you came to when you left." Kurt said.

"That doesn't mean you're not the most important to me." Blaine said.

"I know. I don't want you to leave. We can get you a job at The Spotlight Diner easily enough and you can audition for NYADA again and start next semester." Kurt said. Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled back, glad to see Blaine happy for the first time in a long time.

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine said.

"Good. Now, I know this will take some getting used to, and we need to surround ourselves with each other and get in the swing of things again." Kurt said.

"Agreed. We shouldn't rush in to anything."

"It feels unnatural for you to be back in my life, and I hate that." Kurt admitted.

"I understand. We can be best friends and work our way up again." Blaine suggested. Kurt took Blaine's other hand.

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt mirrored and Blaine chuckled. Kurt hugged Blaine tight.

"I'm so happy to have you here. We finally made it." Kurt said happily.

"I know."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too."

Blaine moved some of Kurt's hair out of his eyes.

"Okay, tell me about the clinic." Kurt said openly.

"Well, it was...horrible. I mean, I got there in the end. I collapsed once and the first few days were torture. The people were nice, though. There was Annabelle on reception, Steve the day nurse, Dr Gathering the psychiatrist and Gareth the councillor. They were all great, but Mandy the night nurse was the only proper friend I made. She's lovely and we're gonna keep in touch." Blaine said.

"That's great, Blaine, really." Kurt said.

"...Kurt, I want to tell you all of this, but not in one huge go. I want to adapt back to normal life again and digest what I went through. When I'm ready to tell you, I will. I promise." Blaine said, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know you will, just take your time. We're finally living together, so I'm always gonna be here for you and listen whenever you need me too. And in a few weeks it'll feel like you've never been gone at all. I promise. We'll get past this." Kurt said, kissing the top of Blaine's hair and standing up to make breakfast.

"So, anything I should know if I'm gonna live here?" Blaine asked.

"Yep. Firstly, stay out of Sam's room; you'll probably catch something from the mess. We'll figure out a way for you to get your own bed and space. Next, if you want your own section in the bathroom to store your huge amount of hair gel you need to negotiate with Rachel. And finally, and most importantly, DO NOT touch Santana's milkshakes unless you want to change gender." Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

"Got it!" Blaine smiled as he turned on the TV.

"And Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, who beamed back. It will be hard work, but the two boys knew in time everything would be okay. They had their doubts along the way, naturally, but they only had to remember one thing; they are Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, and they could take on anything. They were, after so long, finally where they belonged...in New York. Together.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**Typical; I finally get to New York and we come right back here."**

**Kurt took Blaine's hand as the two boys looked at the place where it all began.**

"_**Round my hometown, memories are fresh..."**_

**Kurt stared at the picture of his departed brother with pride.**

**Follow 'ComicKid99' on Twitter for updates! Be sure to review and if you like the story, spread the word! Want to know when the next episode is up? Check my profile for all the dates! :D**


	7. HOMETOWN GLORY

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 7: HOMETOWN GLORY**

**7/22- Kurt and Blaine spend quality time together for the first time in months when they are asked to chaperone the New Directions at Sectionals. When returning to McKinley brings back old memories for the pair, things start to return to normal.**

The halls of McKinley, as they always were on a Saturday morning, were empty. Not a single student in sight, just two old ones. Kurt and Blaine walked down the halls and smiled as many happy, and a few horrible, memories rushed back to them.

"Typical; I finally get to New York and we come right back here." Blaine commented with a chuckle. Kurt laughed with him. Will had asked the two to chaperone the New Directions at Sectionals and they were quick to accept.

"It's not all bad, we're doing a good thing." Kurt said and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Plus, we get to spend time together for the first time in months. Just the two of us." Kurt said.

"Yeah, that's why I agreed." Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled back.

"It's good to be home." Kurt added.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

"Here they are!" Will exclaimed and the Glee club applauded as Kurt and Blaine walked in and hugged Will and the others.

"You all good?" Will whispered to Blaine.

"Yeah. Thanks." Blaine replied and Will smiled.

"Okay guys, before we go our chaperones have a song prepared. I asked them to show you something to get you in the competition zone." Will explained as Blaine sat at the piano and Kurt stood next to him.

"This is a song that's relevant for both of us now we're coming home. I always get this nostalgic feeling and the memories of being here in this choir room will always be with us. Plus, this is the first time Blaine and I have sung together in a long time. It feels good to sing with him again." Kurt explained and Blaine smiled at him as he started playing. Kurt started the song off.

"_I've been walking in the same way as I did  
And missing out the cracks in the pavement  
And tutting my heel and strutting my feet."_

Blaine then sang.

_"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?  
No, and thank you, please madam, I ain't lost, just wandering."_

The two sang together.

"_Round my hometown, memories are fresh  
Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met  
Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders and now."  
_

Blaine sang.

"_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque  
I love it to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades  
I like it in the city when two worlds collide  
You get the people and the government  
Everybody taking different sides."_

Kurt sang again.

"_Shows that we ain't gonna stand  
Shows that we are united  
Shows that we ain't gonna take it  
Shows that we ain't gonna stand  
Shows that we are united."_

The boys sang together as the song ended, enjoying how well their voices mixed once more.

"_Round my hometown, memories are fresh  
Round my hometown, uh, the people I've met_

_Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders of my world  
Of my world, yeah, of my world, of my world, yeah."_

The song ended and everyone applauded. Kurt hugged Blaine tight and smiled. The two were finally getting used to being around each other again. Being friends for now was exactly what they needed, and things definitely seemed to be getting back to normal.

...

As Will and the New Directions got ready, Kurt and Blaine were in the choir room looking at the plaque of Finn on the wall. Kurt stared at the picture of his departed brother with pride.

"I always think of him, even when I was in the clinic." Blaine said.

"Me too. Sometimes I'm fine but then I realise I'm never gonna see him again and I just start crying the moment it hits me. Sometimes I wonder how any of us can possibly miss a person for the rest of our lives." Kurt admitted, growing teary.

"I know, but we'll be okay." Blaine said.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"Because he'd want us to be."

Kurt took Blaine's hand as the two boys looked at the place where it all began. They walked out together and sat next to each other on the bus as it set off to the competition venue.

"It feels like forever ago we were sitting in this bus as actual contestants." Blaine said.

"I know," Kurt agreed, "It feels so surreal every time I come back to Lima and think 'I don't live here anymore' or 'I'm not a student here anymore' or..."

"...'I don't belong here anymore'." Blaine finished. Kurt looked at him, deep into his eyes.

"Exactly."

The boys stared at each other for a moment. Kurt had never wanted to kiss Blaine more than at that moment, but he knew he shouldn't. Not yet.

...

"And from Lima, Ohio...the New Directions!"

Blaine and Will laughed as Kurt let out a loud high pitched scream of support as the New Directions took to the stage. The music began and everyone started clapping to the beat. Unique started singing.

"_I'll believe when the walls stop turning  
I'll believe when the storm is through  
I believe I hear them say  
David won't stop writing songs  
I never wanna shake their hands and stay  
I never wanna shake their hands and stay  
Oh no let's go!"_

The group all sang together.__

_"We are young, we are one  
Let us shine for what it's worth  
To your place, place, place  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way somehow  
Hold me close, close, close  
We're losing time, time, time  
We're losing time, time, time  
We're falling to the ground."_

Ryder continued the song.

"_I'll believe when the sky is burning  
I'll believe when I see the view  
I believe that I hear them say  
David won't stop dreaming now."_

Kitty then sang.

"_And everybody clap your hands and shout  
And everybody clap your hands and shout  
Oh no, they shout..."_

The group sang together again.__

_"We are young, we are one  
Let us shine for what it's worth  
To your place, place, place  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way somehow  
Hold me close, close, close  
We're losing time, time, time  
We're losing time, time, time  
We're falling to the ground_

_We are young, we are one  
Let us shine for what it's worth  
To your place, place, place  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way."_

Marley and Jake sang together.

"_Hold me close  
We're losing time  
Hold me close  
We're falling to the ground_

_Taxi drive the sun is rising  
Damn the sirens, keep on driving  
Flashing light, oh what a night."_

Jake sang on his own.

"_I miss her bed, I lost my head  
And it's sunning, we're still running  
For her rooftop, our last stop  
Barefoot, naked, don't you let me go."_

The group all sang together as they ran around the stage and danced together as they audience got up on their feet.

"_To your place, place, place  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way somehow  
Hold me close, close, close  
We're losing time, time, time  
We're losing time, time, time  
We're falling to the ground_

_We are young, we are one  
Let us shine for what it's worth  
To your place, place, place  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way_

_La la la la la  
This night will never end."_

Marley sang on her own, ending the song.__

_"Hold me close, we're losing time  
Hold me close, we're falling to the ground."_

The crowd cheered along with the judges. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other fondly as they clapped, remembering the more simple time of their lives, though they were ready to embrace the new challenges of the new chapter that was just beginning.

...

"Yeah, they won! They were amazing! See you when we get home tomorrow. Bye, Rachel." Kurt said over the phone and hung up as he walked to Burt's house with Blaine.

"She loves being in the know, that girl." Kurt commented and Blaine smiled.

"So, are you gonna go see your parents?" Kurt asked as they approached the Hudson-Hummel home.

"Yeah, just for a catch up." Blaine said.

"And then, you're coming back here to have dinner with us." Kurt added with a smile.

"Oh, no. I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Kurt, when you have dinner during a visit home it's always a formal family dinner; I don't wanna intrude on that-"

"-Blaine, stop right there. None of us have considered you as a family friend for years. You ARE family. Honestly, it wouldn't be a family dinner without you." Kurt said. Blaine stared at Kurt emotionally and hugged him tightly.

"Okay?" Kurt asked.

"Okay." Blaine whispered. They broke apart and Blaine playfully punched Kurt's shoulder.

"See you soon." Blaine said.

"Yep."

"Back to business."

"Back to business." Kurt said warmly. Blaine turned away and walked off. Kurt watched him go with a smile on his face that no one could wipe off. Things were finally getting back to normal, and Kurt loved that.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**Santana's put alcohol in the gravy!"**

**They heard Santana and Kurt arguing.**

"_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me..."**_

**She didn't really want to bring a downer on the celebration.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like the season so far! Just reminding you the next episode is a first for the series; an episode written by someone other than me! The guest writer is GarethGlee14, so be sure to check in on their episode when it's uploaded and tell us what you think of it! MarinaAnderson will also be writing an episode later in the season, so there's more to come guys!**

**Follow 'ComicKid99' on Twitter for updates! Be sure to review and if you like the story, spread the word! Want to know when the next episode is up? Check my profile for all the dates! :D**


	8. THE PRINCESS AND THE TURKEY

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 8: THE PRINCESS AND THE TURKEY**

**8/22- It's Thanksgiving, and with the atmosphere in the apartment the best it's ever been everyone is determined to make it the best holiday yet. Kurt and Santana come to blows over the turkey while Blaine and Sam catch up.**

Kurt was happy. He had all his friends round the apartment for Thanksgiving. Plus, he was getting along fine with Blaine; deciding to remain friends for now wasn't as hard as they thought it might be. He noticed something was missing though. The one person who he knew wouldn't be there...Finn. He wished he could be there, but he was still determined to make the most of the occasion and make this the best Thanksgiving ever.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Blaine was feeling tired. He hadn't really slept well the night before. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt and how he almost never made it to New York. Blaine got up and retrieved his phone. He had 6 missed calls from his mother and 1 from Kurt who was working at the diner. Blaine listened intently to the three messages on his voice mail.

'_Blaine sweetie, your father and I were wondering how you are. Please ring us back.'_

The next message was from Kurt.

'_Hey Blaine, just wondering if you needed anything as I'll be back at the apartment soon once I finished my shift. I'm getting a turkey from work. Okay, bye!'_

And finally...

'_Blaine I need to talk to you why are you shutting us out? This isn't fair.'_

Blaine hadn't talked to his mom in a while but did the right thing and phoned her.

"Hello? Blaine is that you?" Came the voice of Blaine's mother.

"Yes mom, it's me."

Silence for a moment.

"...How are you?" Blaine's mother asked.

"I'm getting there. Sober for almost two months now, so all good."

"Well done sweetie. You know your father and I may come and visit, but no promises; he's very busy with his work and all." She explained.

They chatted for a while and eventually hung up, parting on good terms.

...

Meanwhile, Kurt was finishing his shift when Gunther, the owner of the diner, came up to him.

"Do you still need a turkey?" He asked.

"I do actually." Kurt replied.

"Since its Thanksgiving, I'll give you one and as you did a few overtime shifts you can have it on the house." Gunther said.

"Oh, thanks Gunther!" Kurt said happily.

Kurt signed out and grabbed a turkey from the back before going to the grocery store to grab bits and pieces and then headed straight home. As he reached the apartment he saw Mercedes sat outside, smiling.

"Hey, girl! When did you get here?" Kurt asked. Mercedes stood up and hugged him.

"Just now. I wasn't sure if I should just walk in; didn't know if anyone was in." She explained.

"I think Blaine is probably asleep but come on in." Kurt said, sliding open the door.

They headed into the apartment and saw Blaine sitting at the table drinking some water, having finished the call with his mom.

"Hey Blaine!" said Mercedes as she put her bag on the floor.

"How are you? It's been ages since I saw you!" She added.

"I know; it was before I went to the clinic." Blaine said.

Mercedes didn't know what to say next but Blaine just gave her a hug and started making coffee, putting the turkey in the oven at the same time before sitting on the table.

"It's okay Mercedes, it's actually better I talk about it."

Mercedes turned the conversation around. She didn't really want to bring a downer on the celebration.

"So where is everyone?" Mercedes asked.

"Sam is at some gig and I'm not sure where Rachel and Santana are." Kurt explained.

Just then Sam walked into the apartment. He was so tired that he ignored everyone at the table and went to bed. He got undressed, crept under the covers and went to sleep. Mercedes wondered why Sam ignored her but eventually she shook it off.

...

A few hours later and all the gang were sat in the living area. Santana was peeling potatoes, Sam was making gravy and Rachel was chopping up carrots. Santana looked at all the goods around her and realised there was no alcohol, which she wouldn't have minded having to celebrate the public holiday

"Look, I know we can't have any alcohol in the apartment because of Blaine..." She began.

Blaine was a little shaken up by this. Was Santana saying this to get him riled up or doing this as punishment to get him drinking again? Whatever it was Blaine got up and left the room, practically falling into his bed out of shame. Everyone glared at Santana with fury.

"Really Santana? You had to say that?" Rachel said.

"It's just because I'm really hungry, and alcohol helps me through the waiting process."

"But you know he is still craving it now and again and you bring it up in front of him!" Kurt shouted.

"Oh, wind your neck in Lady Hummel." Santana snapped.

"You know, we should check on Blaine..." Mercedes suggested.

"I'll go." Sam said.

...

Sam went to check on Blaine, who sat in his room with tears rolling down his cheeks. Sam gave his friend a hug and dried his tears by wiping the end of his shirt across his face awkwardly.

"Ignore Santana. You know what's she's like." Sam said.

"I know. I just feel guilty you guys can't have alcohol here because I live here." Blaine admitted.

"I know, we'll sing a song; that always used to cheer you up. One of your favourites."

"Any song in particular?"

"How about a Ronan Keating song?"

"I think I have the perfect song." Blaine said.

"You always do." Sam added with a smile. Blaine let Sam borrow his guitar that was gathering dust in the corner. Sam started to play as Blaine sang.

"_It's amazing how you  
Can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word  
You can light up the dark._

_Try as I may, I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing."_

Sam then sang.__

_"__The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me."_

Blaine sang again.

"_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all."_

Blaine hugged Sam as the song continued. Behind the door, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Santana were listening and singing in the background with a smile. Blaine continued singing.

"_All day long I can hear  
People talking out loud (Oooh).  
But when you hold me near (You hold me near)  
You drown out the crowd (Drown out the crowd)"_

The two boys sang together.

"_Try as they may, they can never define  
What's been said between your heart and mine._

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall."_

Blaine sang.

"_You say it best (You say it best)  
When you say nothing at all."_

Sam played more on his guitar before singing to himself.

"_The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me."_

Blaine sang again.

"_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.  
You say it best (You say it best)  
When you say nothing at all."_

The two boys sang the final line together as the song ended.

"_Nothing at all."_

"That was amazing. I really needed that." Blaine said with a smile.

"I thought you might." Sam replied.

Sam decided it was time they had a catch up; they hadn't really spoke since Blaine arrived in New York. He knew he had to be delicate.

"So how are things with you? We haven't really spoken since you got here." Sam began.

"I'm okay actually. Still have my off days but...I'm getting there." Blaine said confidently.

"I'm gonna sound stupid...did you make any...friends?"

Blaine gave a little chuckle.

"I made friends with this nurse called Mandy. I talked to her a lot." Blaine revealed. Sam smiled but there was a sense of guilt in his voice.

"I'm glad someone was there to look after you."

They hugged again before hearing noises. They heard Santana and Kurt arguing.

"I think we should sort it out don't you?" Kurt shouted.

"I think so!" Santana shouted back sarcastically.

...

Blaine tidied himself up quickly. Then, with Sam by his side, he went through to see what Kurt and Santana were arguing over this time.

"Okay what's wrong now?" Blaine asked.

"Santana's put alcohol into the gravy!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I didn't do it." Santana snapped.

"I watched you! How could you do that? You horrible, conniving little-" Kurt began. Sam interrupted, breaking up the fight.

"It doesn't matter! I made a separate lot of gravy for in case anything went wrong with the first batch."

"Thanks Sam." Blaine said.

"Where did you find it anyway?" Kurt asked Santana.

"In my room, duh...okay, maybe it was a little stupid. Sorry Blaine." Santana admitted and hugged Blaine.

"Okay everyone food is served." Mercedes announced as she finished putting cutlery on the big dinner table now in the kitchen. Everyone took their places.

"The turkey looks dry." Santana snapped.

"Just eat, Princess." Kurt snapped in retaliation, still annoyed by her actions.

"I like the sound of that." Santana chuckled.

...

Just as they were about to eat the dinner they heard a knock on the door. They all looked at each other, wondering who that could be at this time. Blaine went and answered the door and smiled at the sight of Burt.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked excitedly, hugging Burt.

"I came to see the whole gang and to see how you were." Burt explained.

"Blaine, who is it?" Kurt asked from the table.

"Your dad!" Blaine replied.

Kurt was excited. He had been told the day before that his dad couldn't make it as Carole wasn't well enough to travel. But she obviously had told him to go and spend Thanksgiving with his son.

"Dad who's looking after...?" Kurt began.

"Tina turned up and offered to look after Carole for a couple of days. Sweet girl." Burt explained.

"That was nice of her." Kurt commented.

"This looks good!" Burt said staring at the table of dinner before him.

"There's enough for you if you want some. Not too much though, we don't want you in hospital again!" Kurt said.

Burt took his jacket off, put it on the sofa and walked over to the table. He noticed there was a smell in the apartment that shouldn't be there.

"Wait, can I smell…?"

"Don't worry, non-alcoholic gravy is available." Kurt said, glaring at Santana.

...

It was a while later when the gang decided it was time to watch the TV. They couldn't decide on watch to watch until Mercedes had an idea.

"How about a DVD? A musical perhaps? And NOT Funny Girl before you say it, Rachel!"

"Actually, I was thinking of Oliver," said Rachel, "we haven't seen that in ages."

"It's gotta a pretty good song in considering all the food we just ate too. Would that be okay Burt?" Mercedes asked.

"Seems fine to me." Burt answered.

...

As the film went on, the group all started to sing along to one of their favourite songs. Burt watched them, trying to contain his hysteric laughter. The whole group sang together.

"_Is it worth the waiting for?  
If we live 'til eighty-four  
All we ever get is gru...el!  
Ev'ry day we say our prayer -  
Will they change the bill of fare?  
Still we get the same old gru...el!  
There's not a crust, not a crumb can we find,  
Can we beg, can we borrow, or cadge?  
But there's nothing to stop us from getting a thrill  
When we all close our eyes and imag...ine..."_

Santana sang on her own.

"_Food, glorious food!  
Hot sausage and mustard!  
While we're in the mood  
Cold jelly and custard!"_

Rachel sang with a huge smile.

"_Pease pudding and saveloys  
What next is the question?  
Rich gentlemen have it, boys:  
In-di-gestion!"_

Kurt sang.

"_Food, glorious food!  
We're anxious to try it.  
Three banquets a day -  
Our favourite diet!"_

Sam and Mercedes sang together.

"_Just picture a great big steak -  
Fried roasted or stewed.  
Oh, food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvellous food,  
Glorious food."_

Kurt and Blaine sang together, swaying in sync on the sofa.

"_Food, glorious food!  
Don't care what it looks like:  
Burned, underdone, crude -  
Don't care what the cook's like."_

Blaine sang a line on his own.

"_Just thinking of growing fat..."_

The group sang together.

"_Our senses go reeling.  
One moment of knowing that  
Full-up feeling!"_

Burt decided he was going to join in so overpowered Kurt's voice.

"_Food, glorious food!  
What wouldn't we give for?  
That extra bit more..."_

Everyone sang together.

"_That's all that we live for.  
Why should we be fated to?  
Do nothing but brood..."_

Mercedes and Burt sang.

"_On food..."_

Rachel sang.

"_Magical food..."_

Santana sang.

"_Wonderful food..."_

Blaine then sang a line.

"_Marvellous food..."_

Sam then sang.

"_Fabulous food..."_

Kurt sang.

"_Beautiful food..."_

The whole group sang together.

"_Glorious food!"_

The song ended and everyone laughed and applauded.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" Kurt shouted, raising his glass. They continued watching the film and Blaine smiled as he looked at everyone around him. He thought about how it was the best Thanksgiving he'd had, and he was finally with his friends in New York, where he belonged. Lastly, he looked at Kurt, who smiled back at him, both of them longing for the day they're together again.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**I can't live here anymore."**

**Blaine couldn't contain his anger and frustration and...pain.**

"_**We can rule the world..."**_

**Those words pierced Kurt through the heart.**

**A/N: Hey guys! This episode was guest written by GarethGlee14, so review and let him know what you thought! I think he did a great job!**

**Follow 'ComicKid99' on Twitter for updates! Be sure to review and if you like the story, spread the word! Want to know when the next episode is up? Check my profile for all the dates! :D**


	9. THE DARKEST DAYS

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 9: THE DARKEST DAYS**

**9/22- Blaine is appalled when everyone arrives home drunk after they went on a night out, and he goes through a scare when reliving his treatment. The next morning, Kurt encourages Blaine to express exactly how he feels.**

All of the group (bar Blaine) were sat on the bar at the Spotlight Diner. It was getting near eleven at night as Gunther approaches them with a tray of drinks.

"On the house." Gunther said with a smile. Everyone thanked him and took a drink, which were all gone very quickly.

"Oh, that is NICE." Santana commented.

"Yeah, but we should get back. Blaine's all alone at the apartment and we should spend some of the night with him. He let us have tonight so we could have a few drinks without him being tempted. We've had more than enough alcohol; we should be considerate." Kurt said.

"Yeah, he has a point." Sam said.

"Come on, we have NYADA on our backs all the time, PLUS you have work at Vogue and we have bills to pay. Let's enjoy some time off and just relax. We can hang out with Blaine another time; he's been kind enough to let us enjoy ourselves, so let's enjoy ourselves!" Santana said. Kurt thought long and hard, and knew Santana was probably right; Blaine would want them to enjoy themselves as long as they didn't go over the top.

"Okay, just one more."

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Two in the morning.

Blaine was still up, wondering where everyone else was. He was pretty sure he knew, but he didn't want to think about them coming back drunk out of their minds. He didn't want them to not have fun, but surely they could do so without alcohol?

His heart started beating faster when he heard the door unlock and all his friends stumble in, clearly holding in laughter for some reason.

"WE HAVE TO BE QUIET!" Kurt shouted.

"SILENT AS A CHAINSAW!" Rachel returned and everyone burst into uncontrollable laughter. They all walked in and saw Blaine sat on the sofa, staring at them in shock. Blaine couldn't contain his anger and frustration and...pain.

"What the hell is this?" Blaine asked.

"I admit, Blaine dearest, we may have had a few too many." Kurt commented.

"Look at the state of you all! What were you thinking? I let you go out to drink in moderation, and now this? Do you even understand what seeing you all like this is making me think and feel? It's just reminding me of the dark days and I...I just can't." Blaine said and ran off into his room, starting to pant heavily.

"Blaine, wait." Sam said. He and Kurt followed Blaine but the alcohol's effect on them seemed to disappear as soon as they saw Blaine lying on the floor having a massive panic attack.

Everyone stayed in their rooms that night, though no one slept a wink.

...

The next morning, Blaine sat in his room staring at the floor, singing to himself.

"_There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away_

_Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
It can become  
A few give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? ohh  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?"_

Kurt was outside Blaine's door throughout the song, listening to Blaine's soothing voice, despite the pain he could hear behind it. He reluctantly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Kurt opened the door and saw an already tearful Blaine sat before him.

"Hi." Kurt said.

"Hi."

Kurt took a seat next to Blaine and grabbed his hand.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking; none of us were." Kurt said.

"True, but I'm sorry too." Blaine said.

"You have NOTHING to be sorry about, you hear me?"

"No, Kurt, I do."

Silence for a while. Finally, Blaine spoke again.

"I can't live here anymore."

Those words pierced Kurt through the heart.

"Of course you can! It'll never happen again, I promise! We were so inconsiderate. You let us drink responsibly and have fun but we went way too far and I couldn't be more sorry. We're terrible human beings for putting you through that just as you get better." Kurt said, tears streaming down his face. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt.

"None of you are terrible human beings, shut up. It's not about that for now. Yeah, it brought all my treatment back and all the pain I felt and yes, that caused a panic attack I'd like to forget, but I think we have to accept this won't work now. I made sure this wouldn't work last year when I started drinking." Blaine explained.

"...I don't understand."

"Seeing you all drunk and laughing, it reminded me of my darkest days, but you all were just having fun, and if I hadn't gone through that last year I would've been fine with it. But now, I'm here forcing you not to drink and that's a horrible thing for me to do. I felt like I was controlling you all yesterday, taking control so you didn't get drunk. I don't want to be controlling like that. So I think it's best I just find a cheap place to stay on my own." Blaine said.

"No, I want you here with me. We all want you here. Every single one of us has sworn not to drink until we're all sure you're better and the Blaine we know and love. Rachel even printed out a contract for us to sign." Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

"That's so Rachel."

"I know. We want you here Blaine, and we don't need alcohol to have fun. We just need you here with us, how it should be. It'll be okay. I'm sorry that we put you through that, and if you ever want to talk about it, you come straight to me. Okay?" Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"Okay. Thank you." Blaine said and hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt pulled Blaine out the door by his hand.

"Come on, we're going to the fountain outside." Kurt said.

"Why?"

"To sing, of course."

...

At the fountain, Blaine smiled at the sight of Rachel, Santana and Sam standing there. Sam had his guitar and Santana held a small red stereo in her hand.

"We're sorry, Blaine, for everything." Sam said.

"We were douchebags." Santana said.

"And hopefully helping you sing one of your favourite songs in the fresh air is a good way to start making it up to you." Rachel explained.

"As well as showing our support that will never fade or lapse again." Kurt said. Santana played the stereo as Sam started playing the guitar. The five of them sat in a row on the fountain as Blaine started to sing.

"_You light, the skies up above me  
A star, so bright you blind me."_

Kurt sang.

"_Don't close your eyes  
Don't fade away  
Don't fade away..."_

The two boys sang together.

"_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world."_

Kurt sang again.

"_If walls break down, I will comfort you  
If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you  
You've saved my soul  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now."_

The boys sang again.

"_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world."_

Blaine sang as he hugged his friends.

"_All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you..."_

All five of them sang together.

"_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world_

_All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you."_

Kurt and Blaine sang together again as they held hands.

"_All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you."_

The song ended and nearby spectators applauded.

"We've got your back, Blaine. We promise." Santana said.

"We'll never hurt you again." Kurt said.

"GROUP HUG!" Sam exclaimed and everyone joined together happily. Blaine felt at peace, knowing in his heart that with his friends by his side, he is indestructible.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**Time to inject you with some Christmas spirit!"**

**Kurt laughed at the sight in the mirror before him.**

"_**I really can't stay..."**_

**As it turns out, it was exactly what Blaine needed.**

**Follow 'ComicKid99' on Twitter for updates! Be sure to review and if you like the story, spread the word! Want to know when the next episode is up? Check my profile for all the dates! :D**


	10. LET IT SNOW

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 10: LET IT SNOW**

**10/22- Christmastime has arrived once more as everyone in the apartment get jobs as Santa's elves. On their first day, Kurt must manage an excitable Sam and Rachel and inject Santana with a lot of Christmas spirit before giving Blaine a surprising present.**

Kurt laughed at the sight in the mirror before him. There he was, twenty years old, dressed as an elf.

Yes, everyone else in the apartment was too as they all got jobs as Santa's elves to earn extra Christmas money, but that didn't stop Kurt feeling ridiculous. He walked out of the bathroom where a whole room of elves were sat watching him and he laughed again. He was annoyed that Blaine pulled the look off, but the whole situation was still so bizarre. Santana looked the least amused of all.

"I hate every single one of you in the moment." Santana snapped.

"You didn't have to accept the job, Santana." Blaine said.

"Yes I did. I need the money and this was peer pressure right from the start. Screw you all."

"ANYWAY, are we ready for our first day on the job, fellow elves?" Kurt asked.

"YEAH!" Sam and Rachel screamed as they stood up excitedly.

"Those two will be hard work." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"...Santana? Ready?" Kurt asked.

"About as ready as turkeys are to die at Thanksgiving and Christmas." Santana said bluntly and reluctantly stood up.

"She'll be hard work too." Blaine whispered again. Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, this is a bad time of year for turkeys." Sam commented lightly.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

"Rachel, put the snow globe down! Sam, don't touch that!" Kurt cried as the group entered Santa's grotto in the shopping mall. It was quite a wonderful sight to behold.

"But it's just all so amazing!" Rachel squealed.

"You are all ridiculously childish at heart." Santana said grumpily.

"Rachel and Sam, you need to calm down. Santana, you need to show some actual human emotion." Kurt said, slipping some red gloves onto Santana's hands before handing a pair to everyone else to put on.

"I wish you could see what fingers I'm holding up." Santana said.

...

An hour and a half into the shift, and Santa was nowhere to be seen. A huge crowd of angry children stared at the group intently. Knowing the peace couldn't be kept for much longer, Kurt looked at Santana.

"Time to inject you with some Christmas spirit!"

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Because instead of Santa Claus, they'll get Mrs Claus!" Kurt said.

"Santana Claus!" Sam added.

"Oh, hell no. You think I'm gonna let little brats who'll pee all over me sit on my lap for hours on end? Besides, you'd make a more feminine Mrs Claus than I ever could." Santana said.

"Santana, please! Okay, if you do it and fill the mall with Christmas spirit I will buy you an extra Christmas present." Kurt said.

"Lady Hummel, you'll have to do much better than that."

"...And I'll let you call me any name you want and make fun of me in this outfit all day, and I won't fight back." Kurt said, instantly regretting it. Santana stared at him for a moment.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" She exclaimed and left to get changed.

"Blaine, let's sing something to distract them." Kurt suggested and Blaine nodded.

...

"Okay kids, we're gonna sing for you while Mrs Claus gets ready to speak to you!" Blaine said.

"Santa was busy." Kurt added quickly as the music began. Blaine started to sing while many other elves danced in the background.

"_Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."_

Kurt sang.__

_"It doesn't show signs of stoppin'  
And I've bought some corn for poppin'  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."_

The two boys sang together.

"_When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight  
Then all the way home I'll be warm."_

Kurt sang again.__

_"The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still good-byeing  
Blaine  
But as long as you love me so  
Both  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."_

The two sang together again.

"_Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_The weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_It doesn't show signs of stoppin'  
And I've bought some corn for poppin'  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow_

_When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you finally hold me tight  
Then all the way home I'll be warm_

_The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-byeing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_

The song ended and while a few parents clapped, the children all remained motionless.

"Could've gone better." Kurt said.

...

Yet another little girl came and sat on Santana's lap.

"You look very pretty, Mrs Claus!" The girl said.

"Why thank you! I remember saying that when I was little, and now I'm a lesbian! I should've known." Santana said.

"What's a lesbian?" The girl asked.

"Ask your mom. And what's this?" Santana asked, looking at some paper the girl was holding.

"It's a picture I drew for you while we were waiting!" The girl said happily.

"Well, I think I can make out me, though I don't think that I have three legs, and why are there lots of brown splodges that look like turds?" Santana asked.

"Those are reindeer, Mrs Claus!" The little girl said. Santana looked at her.

"Do you like drawing, little girl who's name I don't know?" Santana asked.

"Yes. I wanna be an artist when I grow up!" The girl said with a giggle. Santana laughed with her.

"Well in that case, here's hoping you improve significantly."

...

"So, did we get too many complaints?" Blaine asked back at the apartment. He and Kurt finished their shift early to make dinner while the others stayed back.

"Not too many. Though a lot of parents had to explain to their kids what a lesbian is." Kurt said and the two laughed.

"You know, it wasn't actually that bad. It's put me in the Christmas spirit." Blaine said.

"Me too." Kurt smiled. Blaine looked at the CD player and put in a CD before pressing play. The music started and Kurt smiled.

"I LOVE this song!" Kurt said.

"I know, and so do I. Which is why we're gonna sing it!" Blaine said as he started dancing around the room. Kurt laughed at him as he started to sing, with Blaine singing the lines after him.

"_I really can't stay  
(But, baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away  
(But, baby, it's cold outside)  
This evening has been  
(Been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice  
(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)  
My mother will start to worry  
(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor  
(Listen to the fire place roar)  
So really I'd better scurry  
(Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
But maybe just half a drink more  
(Put some records on while I pour)_

_The neighbors might think  
(Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say what's in this drink?  
(No cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how  
(Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break the spell  
(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)  
I ought to say no no no, sir  
(Mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)  
I really can't stay  
(Baby, don't hold out)  
Oh, but it's cold outside_

_I simply must go  
(But, baby, it's cold outside)  
The answer is "No"  
(But, baby, it's cold outside)  
This welcome has been  
(How lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm  
(Look out the window at that storm)  
My sister will be suspicious  
(Gosh your lips look delicious)  
My brother will be there at the door  
(Waves upon a tropical shore)  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
(Ooh your lips are delicious)  
But maybe just a cigarette more  
(Never such a blizzard before)_

_I've got to get home  
(But, baby, you'll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me a coat?  
(It's up to your knees out there)  
You've really been grand  
(I thrill when you touch my hand)  
But don't you see  
(How can you do this thing to me?)  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
(Think of my life-long sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied  
(If you got pneumonia and died)  
I really can't stay  
(Get over that hold out)_

_Oh, (baby) but it's cold outside."_

As the song ended, the two landed on the couch and laughed.

"...You're gonna love Christmas in New York." Kurt said.

"I hope so." Blaine replied. Kurt stared at Blaine.

"I've got a present for you, but don't look too much into it." Kurt said.

"Oh, okay, though it is a bit earl-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips touching his. The two boys continued kissing for about a minute until they broke apart.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked.

"Just seeing something. Merry Christmas, Blaine." Kurt said and walked into his room. He was testing to see if there was still and spark between him and Blaine, and he smiled to himself as the second their lips touched he knew there was.

Blaine was left confused; Kurt kissing him was the last thing he expected.

As it turns out, it was exactly what Blaine needed. It gave him hope.

"Merry Christmas indeed." Blaine smiled.

...

**NEXT TIME…**

"**I'm still in love with you. I never stopped loving you."**

**The tension in the room was unbearable.**

"_**All you have to do is fall in love..."**_

**Kurt's confusion soon turned to rage.**

**A/N: I LOVED writing the section with Santana and the little girl :D**

**Follow 'ComicKid99' on Twitter for updates! Be sure to review and if you like the story, spread the word! Want to know when the next episode is up? Check my profile for all the dates! :D**


	11. NOT THAT SIMPLE ANYMORE

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 11: NOT THAT SIMPLE ANYMORE**

**11/22- Kurt is shocked when Blaine reveals he is still in love with him, creating tension between the pair. Also, Kurt is enraged when his position at Vogue is put under threat, especially when he discovers who his job rival is.**

It was well into the New Year when everything changed for Kurt.

Things were going fine for him and all was comfortable in his life. He and Blaine were as close as they had ever been, and staying friends had certainly helped the process. It reminded him of the good old days when they were friends for a year before getting together. Kurt was really enjoying being single for now, and felt that it really was repairing the fractured relationship the last year had created between him and Blaine. Getting back together was at the back of his mind.

That all changed when Blaine sat Kurt down on a tranquil Tuesday morning while everyone else was at college, work or on a photoshoot in Sam's case.

"...I just need to get something off my chest." Blaine said seriously.

"Blaine, please tell me you haven't had a drink." Kurt said.

"No, of course not. I'm fine now Kurt, honestly." Blaine said.

"Then what it is because you're scaring me?"

"It's not a bad thing. At least I don't think so." Blaine said.

"Well then, go on..."

It took a while for Blaine to speak.

"I'm still in love with you. I never stopped loving you."

Kurt stared at the boy in silence.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

The tension in the room was unbearable. Everyone was sat in silence at the end of their long, busy days after Kurt had told them all about what Blaine had said. Kurt got up and went into his room and everyone watched him go before looking slyly at Blaine, who also proceeded to go into his room.

Rachel looked at Sam as soon as Blaine's door slammed shut.

"You get Blaine, I'll talk to Kurt." Rachel said and the two moved away, leaving Santana alone. She looked at the milkshake in her hand.

"Just you and me, buddy."

...

Rachel walked into Kurt's room and saw her friend sat in silence on his bed. She took a seat next to him.

"Why is this a bad thing?" Rachel asked.

"It's not; that's not what I'm saying. It's just that things were going so well between us BECAUSE we were being friends, and that's all. And now this is brought all up again and we haven't spoken to each other since. I just now that we're gonna slip through each other's fingers just as we get close again. Don't you remember the good old days when things were much simpler? I miss those days." Kurt said.

"Me too. But life would be boring if it was simple all the time. You have to appreciate the added drama Blaine's confession has brought to our current situation. I do have to admit though, you do sound displeased by all this. You love Blaine, right?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do! I just think that now isn't the time to get back together, but he seems to think the opposite. I don't want to rush into things again too quick for him to feel pressured and start drinking again. The problem is I don't think I'm gonna know when the time is right."

"You will. You'll feel it in your heart." Rachel smiled and hugged Kurt, who smiled.

...

Late at night, Kurt was lying in bed when his door slowly opened and Blaine entered looking white as a sheet.

"Hi." Blaine said quietly.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said what I said. It's too soon, I know it is." Blaine said, sitting by Kurt as he sat up.

"Don't worry. Let's just put it behind us. When the time is right we'll both know it. I promise." Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back and went to leave.

"Blaine, wait." Kurt said and got out of bed before hugging Blaine.

"I do love you." Kurt whispered.

"I know." Blaine replied.

And with that, they parted.

Blaine returned to bed and closed his eyes with one thought running through his head.

_One day_.

In their sleep, the two boys sang quietly to themselves as they dreamt. Kurt sang softly.

"_Open up your mind and let me step inside  
Rest your weary head and let your heart decide."_

Blaine sang.

"_It's so easy when you know the rules  
It's so easy all you have to do  
Is fall in love."_

The two boys sang softly.

"_Play the game  
Everybody play the game of love."_

Blaine sang again.

"_When you're feeling down and your resistance is low  
Light another cigarette and let yourself go  
This is your life  
Don't play hard to get  
It's a free world  
All you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game, everybody play the game of love."_

Kurt sang.

"_My game of love has just begun  
Love runs from head down to my toes  
My love is pumping through my veins  
Driving me insane."_

The boys sang together.

"_Come, come, come, play the game  
This is your life – don't play hard to get  
It's a free world all you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game, everybody play the game of love  
Play the game."_

...

Kurt walked into Isabelle's office at Vogue the next morning cautiously. He had received an e-mail from her that morning to meet her in her office before starting his duties.

"Hey, Kurt. I want you to hear this from me. Things just got a little bit more complicated, but I want you to know I had no say in this." Isabelle said.

"What?" A worried Kurt asked.

"There will be another intern working with us over the next few months, and after that we have to decide which one and only one can continue to work here." Isabelle explained.

"What? But I got here first!" Kurt said, shocked.

"I know, and I will vote for you no matter what at the end of all this, but the board of directors were very impressed with this guy's work. He came to them asking for an internship and they accepted. He's also aware that he's in competition with you." Isabelle added.

"I can't believe this...all this hard work could be for nothing."

"Kurt, I'm sure you'll be okay. When your competition calls himself Starchild there shouldn't be much to worry about!" Isabelle laughed. Kurt's confusion soon turned to rage.

"Wait...Elliott Gilbert is my rival?" Kurt asked angrily.

"You know him? Oh dear, this is awkward." Isabelle said. Kurt furiously stormed out.

...

Kurt opened the apartment door and immediately hugged Mercedes as she entered.

"I got the first train as soon as you called. I can't believe Vogue are doing this to you!" Mercedes stated.

"I know." Kurt said as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Kurt said, and the door slid open and Elliott walked in.

"Hey, Kurt. I suppose you heard about Vogue and I just wanna say-" Elliott began.

"Enough. All I want to know is why." Kurt demanded.

"You mentioned it at our last band rehearsal and I love Vogue and I signed up. I didn't know it would be a competition, but I could really use the money." Elliott said.

"This is betrayal. You're so lucky that I need you in the band otherwise you'd be out faster than you could say Starchild." Kurt slammed.

"Are you threatening me?" Elliott asked.

"Yeah, he is." Mercedes said, folding her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry Beyoncé wannabe-but-never-will-be, I was talking to Kurt. You know, the guy next to you with the mouth just a little bit smaller than yours." Elliott snapped.

"Back off! That's my friend. And it is so on, Elliott. I'll show them that I'm better for Vogue than you could ever be." Kurt said.

"Bring it on. By the way Kurt, I don't know how you got into Vogue if you're always wearing things like that monstrosity." Elliott said and stormed out, leaving Kurt and Mercedes offended.

"...Starchild's a stupid name!" Mercedes shouted after him.

...

Mercedes played her iPod and talked to Kurt as the music began.

"This is just the inspirational song you need to get into the fighting mood." Mercedes said and Kurt started to sing.

"_Look at me  
Look at me  
I am changing  
Trying every way I can  
I am changing  
I'll be better than I am  
I'm trying to find a way to understand  
But I need you, I need you  
I need a hand."_

Mercedes joined in.__

_"I am changing  
Seeing everything so clear."_

The two sang together.__

_"I am changing  
I'm gonna start right now, right here  
I'm hoping (Ooh) to work it out (Yeaah)  
And I know that I can  
But I need you  
I need a hand_

_All of my life I've been a fool (Yeah)  
Who said I could do it all alone (Ooh, oh yeah!)  
How many good friends have I already lost (Ooh, oh, oh)  
How many dark nights have I known_

_Walking down that wrong road  
There was nothing I could find  
All those years of darkness  
Can make a person blind."_

Mercedes sang alone.__

_"But now I can see..."_

The two friends sang together again, joining hands.__

_"(I am) changing  
Trying every way I can  
(I am) changing."_

Kurt sang with Mercedes backing him up.__

_"I will be better than I am ([Better than I am)"_

The two sang together again.__

_"But I need a friend  
To help me start all over again, oh_

_That would be just fine (Hey!)  
I know it's gonna work out (This time) (Hey!)_

_Because this time I am  
(This time) I am  
I am changing  
I'll get my life together now  
(Oooh! I am) changing  
(Yes, I know how)  
I'm gonna start again  
(I'm gonna leave my past behind)  
I'll change my life  
(I'll make a vow and)  
Nothing's gonna stop  
Me  
Now!"_

The song ended just as everyone returned home from their days.

"Mercedes? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I'm supporting Kurt with something." Mercedes replied.

"Something's coming." Kurt added.

"What?" Sam asked.

"War..." Kurt began.

"...and I'm gonna win."

...

**THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL  
****Will Return On  
Tuesday 15****th**** July 2014**

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Hope you've enjoyed the season so far! So, what's coming up in Season 4 Part 2? I'll give you four words:**

**Hashtag. Sketchbook. Adam. Reunion.**

**Follow 'ComicKid99' on Twitter for updates! Be sure to review and if you like the story, spread the word! Want to know when the next episode is up? Check my profile for all the dates! :D**


	12. HUMMEL VS GILBERT

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 12: HUMMEL VS GILBERT**

**12/22- The feud between Kurt and Elliott continues, leading to the downfall of the band. With Blaine and Dani caught in the middle of the fighting, the two of them go to extremes to try and force peace upon the rivals.**

The apartment door slammed shut as Kurt stormed back in and sat next to Sam, who was watching TV. He looked at Kurt awkwardly for a moment.

"Good day?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Elliott spilt his water on my designs. I was up ALL NIGHT doing them." Kurt said angrily.

"That sucks. Did he get in trouble?" Sam asked.

"We both did."

"Why?"

"I may have pushed him into a bin."

Sam burst out laughing and stopped when Kurt hit him.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

"Take that back RIGHT NOW." Kurt shouted in the middle of a band rehearsal. The others were busy, so only Blaine and Dani were present to sit in silence and awkwardly watch the fight ensue.

"No, your outfit is about as bad as your design ideas." Elliott snapped and Kurt threw water down him.

"How DARE YOU!"

"Oh I'm sorry; I forgot cats didn't like getting wet."

"Guys, can we actually rehearse and not behave like children?" Dani asked, standing up. Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Does Kurt have a decent song picked for once?" Elliott asked. Kurt glared at him.

"Actually, I do. And I want you to sing it with me, twinkle boy." Kurt said and played music through his iPod. Blaine and Dani looked at each other.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Dani asked.

"I highly doubt it." Blaine replied. Kurt began to sing.

"_Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

_Every single day  
And every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you."_

Elliott stood up, took the microphone Kurt had and started singing.__

_"Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take."_

The two sang together, fighting for the microphone.__

_"Every move you make  
And every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you!"_

Kurt sang.

"_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace."_

Elliott sang.

"_I dream at night, I can only see your face."_

Kurt sang again, glaring at Starchild.

"_I look around but it's you I can't replace."_

Elliott sang on his own.

"_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace."_

The two boys sang together, barely breaking eye contact.

"_I keep crying baby, baby please  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo,_

_Oh can't you see  
You belong to me (You belong to me)  
How my poor heart aches (Oh god it aches!)  
With every step you take_

_Every move you make  
And every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

_Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching (I'll be watching)  
Yeah I'll be watching_

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take_

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay_

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
I'll be watching_

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
I'll be watching..."_

Elliott finished the song by grabbing the microphone from Kurt and glaring at him.

"_You!"_

Silence. Elliott eventually spoke.

"Well, I was great."

"That's it! I'm...I'm disbanding Pamela Lansbury." Kurt said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What?" Dani asked.

"I'm sorry Dani, and I know you've been the perfect band member and this is what you want to do. You know, I know two guys who were looking for a girl to front their band and I can get you an audition. I'm sorry, but I cannot work with HIM for one more second. And you're more the welcome to keep hanging out with us." Kurt explained.

"Oh, okay." Dani said.

"Kurt, isn't this a bit too drastic?" Blaine asked, walking out towards another room.

"Not when he is making it impossible to do anything productive. At least I won't have to see him as much." Kurt said, looking at Elliott who stared at him angrily.

"You're being ridiculous." Elliott said.

"Says the one who calls himself Starchild." Kurt replied. Blaine returned with something behind his back. He quickly revealed some handcuffs and strapped Kurt and Elliott's wrists together.

"Where did you get those?" Dani asked.

"Santana's room...I don't want to know either." Blaine replied.

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"You two are gonna sort this out and be friends again in a civil way. And me and Dani are going to the diner for dinner. See you later!" Blaine said, grabbing a laughing Dani's hand and walking out.

"BLAINE!" Kurt and Elliott exclaimed as the door shut.

...

In the diner, Blaine and Dani laughed about what Kurt and Elliott could be doing.

"Do you really think that'll work?" Dani asked.

"I don't know, but we have to do something to force them to make peace; this whole Vogue thing isn't going to go away unless we use force." Blaine replied.

"I guess. Sucks about the band though." Dani said sadly. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah."

"...How about one last song?" Dani asked.

"Deal." Blaine smiled. He and Dani hopped on the stage and signalled to Gunther, the owner, they were going to sing. Dani whispered a song to a small band positioned nearby and they started to play the song.

"This is inspired by our friends." Dani said before starting to sing.

"_Now there's a backseat/lover  
That's always under/cover  
And I talk til my daddy say  
Said you ain't seen/nuthin  
Til you're down on her/muffin  
And there's sure to be a change in ways."_

Blaine then sang.

"_Now there's a cheer/leader  
That's a real big/pleaser  
As far as I can remi/nisce  
But the best thing/love it  
Was her sister and her/cousin  
And it started with a little kiss, like this."_

The two sang together.

"_She starts swingin'  
With the boys in tune  
And her feet just fly up in the air  
Singin hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle  
And they swingin' like it just don't care  
So I took a big chance  
At the high school dance  
With a lady who was ready to play  
It wasn't me she was foolin'  
Cause she knew what was she was doin'  
when she told me how to walk this way_

_She told me to  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
She told me to  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Well just gimme a kiss!  
Oooh, a-like this!"_

Dani sang again.__

_"School girl sleazy  
With a classy kind of sassy  
Little skirt hangin' way up her knee  
It was three young ladies  
In the school gym locker  
And they find they were lookin' D  
I was high school loser  
Never made it with a lady  
Til a boy told me somethin' I missed  
That my next door neighbor  
had a daughter/had a favor  
And I gave the girl just a little kiss, like this."_

Blaine sang.__

_"She starts swingin' with the boys in the school  
with her feet flyin' up in the air  
Singing hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle  
I was swingin' like I didn't care  
So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
With a miss who was ready to play  
Wasn't me she was foolin' cause she knew what she was doin'  
when she told me how to walk this way..."_

The two sang together again.

"_She told me to  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
She told me to  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Well just gimme a kiss!  
Oooh, a-like this!"_

The song ended and everyone applauded. Blaine and Dani hugged with a smile.

"Shall we see how they're doing?" Blaine asked. Dani nodded and they left arm in arm.

...

As Blaine and Dani approached the door to the apartment they heard Kurt and Elliott laughing.

"...That's a good sign!" Blaine said, surprised. He opened the door and saw the two boys laughing together.

"What's this?" Dani asked.

"We're just remembering that gig we did at the bowling alley when Rachel slipped and started slipping down the alley!" Elliott giggled.

"So, you two are okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at Elliott and smiled.

"Yeah. We were just being childish." Kurt said happily. Blaine smiled and, getting a key out from his pocket, released Kurt and Elliott from the cuffs. Elliott headed to the door.

"Well I need to get home. And Blaine, NEVER do that again!" Elliot laughed and walked out. Kurt smiled and sat on the couch.

"So, is the band back together?" Dani asked.

"Nope, but I did call those guys and got you an audition." Kurt said.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Because Elliott is a horrible human being that dresses like a rainbow's puke." Kurt snapped angrily.

"But I thought you made up." Dani said.

"Of course not! We argued for an hour then laughed for another hour waiting for you to get back so you'd hear and think we'd made up." Kurt said. Blaine looked disappointed as Kurt turned to them.

"Look, I appreciate you guys trying to fix this but it can't be fixed so easily. It can't be fixed at all. I'm sorry." Kurt said then left and walked into his room.

"Well, crap." Dani said.

"Yep." Blaine agreed.

"This is only gonna get worse, isn't it?" Dani asked. Blaine looked towards the direction of Kurt's door.

"...Yep. God help us." Blaine sighed.

...

**NEXT TIME...**

"**You're going on a date with HIM?"**

**Even the incredible party didn't stop Kurt feeling down.**

"_**How long will I love you?"**_

**Seeing them together made Kurt livid.**


	13. THE VALENTINE PROJECT

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 13: THE VALENTINE PROJECT**

**13/22- Valentine's Day rolls around again, and Kurt is shocked when he discovers Blaine is going on a date, but his shock turns to rage when he finds out who Blaine's date is. Meanwhile, Santana and Dani host a Valentine's themed party.**

At the diner, the whole group were together when Santana and Dani approached them.

"Great news!" Dani exclaimed.

"You got into One Three Hill?" Kurt asked, referring to what happened the week before.

"Well, yes, actually, but extra good news! Gunther's letting us host a party here!" Dani said.

"We're organising the whole thing and it's going to be Valentine's themed and right here and Valentine's night. We'll have people on dates and people who are celebrating being single! We're calling it The Valentine Project. It will be AMAZING." Santana said.

"You'll all come, right?" Dani asked. The group all reluctantly nodded. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

"Blaine?" Kurt shouted in the apartment, entering the room which had finally been made up for Blaine so he didn't have to share with anyone. He saw Blaine sat in front of a mirror in a white shirt, baby blue bow tie and skinny jeans. Kurt tried to ignore how attracted he was to Blaine at that moment.

"You look smart." Kurt said. Blaine smiled at him.

"Thanks." He replied. Kurt stared at him for a while.

"What's the occasion?" Kurt asked.

"Santana and Dani's party later."

"What about it?"

"I've got a date." Blaine said. Kurt took a step back.

"...Oh." Kurt whispered. Blaine stood up.

"Well, it's just that we aren't together so I thought I might as well just-"

"-Blaine, it's fine. Don't worry. You have the right to go on dates." Kurt said with pain in his heart.

"Thanks, I appreciate this." Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt.

"You're the best." He added and walked out. Kurt's voice stopped him.

"Do I know him?"

Blaine turned around.

"...You could say that."

...

"You're going on a date with HIM?" Kurt asked furiously.

"Kurt, it's just a date." Blaine said.

"But with Elliott? You and Starchild? How could you do this? He's trying to steal my job from me!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I get it, Kurt, but it's just a date. You know nothing's gonna come from it because...well, you know. Because of my feelings I already have that aren't going anywhere." Blaine said. Kurt was left silent.

"...So you won't go out again after today?" Kurt asked.

"No, I promise. I just...don't want to be alone on Valentine's Day. I was alone for so much of the past year and, well, we all know how that ended." Blaine said. Kurt nodded then hugged Blaine tight.

"Okay. I'm sorry. But I still can't stand him." Kurt said and Blaine chuckled.

...

Heart balloons and red lanterns filled The Spotlight Diner as it filled with romantics and singles all over the place as Santana and Dani's party took full swing. However, Kurt was still glum. Even the incredible party didn't stop Kurt feeling down. As he watched Blaine take to the stage and heard music begin, he knew it was only a matter of time before Elliott turned up. Kurt was certain he'd only asked Blaine out to get at him. Blaine started singing.

"_Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love_

_(Love) There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
(Love) Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
(Love) Nothing you can say, but you can learn  
How to play the game,  
It's easy_

_(Love) Nothing you can make that can't be made  
(Love) No one you can save that can't be saved  
(Love) Nothing you can do, but you can learn  
How to be you in time  
It's easy (Love)_

_All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need_

_Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love_

_All you need is love,  
All you need is love,  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need_

_(Love) Nothing you can know that isn't known  
(Love) Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
(Love) There's nowhere you can be that isn't where  
You're meant to be  
It's easy_

_All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need  
(Love is all you need)  
All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_

_He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need)  
He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need)  
He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah."_

As the song ended, everyone applauded and Elliott walked in and waved at Blaine before taking a seat at a table. As Blaine joined him, Elliott looked at Kurt and smiled. Seeing them together made Kurt livid. The temptation to go over and pour water over Elliott's head was proving difficult to fight. Kurt decided to just try and have fun and focus on the music to distract his thought. He saw Dani at the bar and joined her.

"Great party! Where's Santana?" He asked.

"Thanks! She's talking to Brittany on the phone. I don't wanna know what exactly they're talking about, with it being Valentine's Day and all." Dani said and Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. Where's Rachel? I completely forgot this is her first Valentine's without Finn." Kurt said sadly. Dani smiled and pointed to the corner of the room, where Rachel and Sam were sat laughing at a table. Kurt smiled.

"Sam had the same thought so asked her to be his date. He wanted to cheer her up." Dani said.

"What a guy." Kurt added as he watched the two continue to laugh together.

"I bet it's good to see her smiling again, huh?" Dani asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. It's been a tough year. Seeing sights like that doesn't help." Kurt said, gesturing towards Blaine and Elliott.

"Yeah, I saw that! What is that about?"

"He's trying to get one over on me. Anyway, I'm gonna sing something." Kurt said and walked onto the stage before whispering a song into the pianist's ear. He started playing and everyone stopped and turned to face Kurt, even Blaine and Elliott. Blaine smiled at Kurt as Kurt started to sing, looking in Blaine's direction for most of the time.

"_How long will I love you?  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer, if I can.  
How long will I need you?  
As long as the seasons need to  
Follow their plan._

_How long will I be with you?  
As long as the sea is bound to  
Wash upon the sand._

_How long will I want you?  
As long as you want me to  
And longer by far.  
How long will I hold you?  
As long as your father told you,  
As long as you can._

_How long will I give to you?  
As long as I live through you  
However long you say._

_How long will I love you?  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer, if I may._

_We're all traveling through time together  
Every day of our lives.  
All we can do is do our best  
To relish this remarkable ride."_

The song ended and everyone applauded. As a new song began the dance space filled with people, including a smiling Rachel dragging a reluctant Sam to the middle of the floor to dance with her. Kurt, Santana and Dani all sat together and had fun while Blaine continued his date with Elliott, but spent a lot of it staring at Kurt.

...

That night, Kurt walked back into the apartment and saw Blaine watching TV with a hot chocolate in hand.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt asked.

"Santana's asleep and Rachel and Sam went out to get a burger or something. They're getting me one, otherwise I'd be in bed too." Blaine explained.

"You left pretty early." Kurt said, sitting next to Blaine.

"Yeah, didn't want to be tempted by any alcohol." Blaine admitted. Kurt nodded understandingly.

"...How did the date go?" Kurt eventually asked.

"Nothing special. He talked about Vogue A LOT." Blaine said.

"So, it won't be happening again?"

"No, Kurt. I'll let him just be your enemy and not my boyfriend. Deal?" Blaine said.

"Deal." Kurt smiled. He grabbed Blaine's hot chocolate from his hand and took a sip before handing it back.

"That's nice." Kurt said.

"I'll make you one; I'm not having you stealing mine. Again." Blaine smiled and stood up. Kurt laughed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine smiled at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt."

...

**NEXT TIME...**

"**You know what they say; keep your friends close..."**

**In Kurt's eyes, it was the perfect plan.**

"_**I believe we'll be okay..."**_

**Blaine and Santana were touched by his words.**

**A/N: I'm in the UK, and "City of Angels" aired yesterday. Hold me. Can't wait for "100" next week!**


	14. BEHIND ENEMY LINES

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 14: BEHIND ENEMY LINES**

**14/22- Heeding advice from Blaine to 'keep his enemies closer', Kurt decides to spend time with Elliott to try and find ways of preventing him from stealing his job. Meanwhile, Blaine and Santana are shocked to learn about a potential romance.**

As a bored Blaine read Star Wars FanFiction to an equally bored Sam, he smiled as he saw Kurt was calling him and answered his phone.

"Hey! What's up?" Blaine asked.

"Elliott is really sucking up to Isabelle now, and I'm calling you so you can talk me out of doing something I'll regret." Kurt replied.

"Which is?"

"Stabbing him with my fork and throwing him out the window." Kurt replied bluntly. Blaine chuckled.

"Wow. Yeah, calling me was a good move." Blaine said.

"What should I do? I CAN'T lose this job to him, Blaine, I just can't. I could really see myself making a career in this. How do I stop him?" Kurt said desperately.

"Find his weaknesses and exploit them." Blaine said.

"How?"

"You know what they say; keep your friends close..." Blaine began.

"...But your enemies closer! You're brilliant! See ya!" Kurt said and hung up. Blaine laughed and saw Sam was staring at him.

"What?"

"...Han Solo falls through a wormhole and ends up at a Star Wars convention? Read the rest of it NOW!" Sam exclaimed.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

"Elliott!" Kurt said, approaching Elliott at his Vogue desk.

"What is it, Kurt? I'm busy getting this job over you." Elliott said.

"Look, we were friends before all of this, and I think that's the solution here. We just need to turn this into a friendly competition with no hard feelings. And to do that, I think we should spend the day together and try and be friends, for the sake of us and everyone around us." Kurt said. Elliott looked surprised.

"That's pretty sensible...I'm impressed. Let's go." Elliott said and gathered his stuff up. Kurt looked over to Isabelle's office, and saw she was smiling at them. Kurt smiled back, knowing he was spending the day with Elliott to discover his weaknesses in order to beat him and get the position at Vogue. In Kurt's eyes, it was the perfect plan.

...

Blaine and Sam were watching TV when Rachel and Santana returned home from NYADA.

"You boys better have gotten me my milkshakes." Santana said.

"We did, don't worry." Blaine replied and Santana smiled. Rachel put her coat on the table and saw the laptop on it. She smiled as she looked at it.

"Who's been reading Star Wars FanFiction?" Rachel laughed.

"Trouty Mouth, I expect." Santana said. The girls looked at a red-faced Sam.

"Why...why would I read that? Blaine was reading it." Sam said, glancing at Rachel very often, which Blaine and Santana picked up on.

"I was reading it to you." Blaine said to Sam, who threw a pillow at him.

"Aw, I think it's cute." Rachel said and smiled at Sam, who smiled back. Rachel blushed and quickly walked off into her room. Blaine and Santana watched her go while Sam looked down with a smile.

"Well, I think it's stupid. Andergay, can I talk to you?" Santana asked, gesturing Blaine to join her in the kitchen area. He got up and joined her.

"Okay, so we both noticed THAT, right?" Santana said.

"Sam and Rachel? Yeah. He's talked about her lots recently and he really didn't want her to know about the Star Wars crap until she thought it was cute." Blaine replied.

"And at NYADA I was telling Rachel about this guy in my class with huge muscles and she goes off on one about Sam working out. PLUS, when my friend Sam, or Samantha, came up to us I said 'Hey Sam' and Rachel turned around excitedly and then looked disappointed it wasn't THAT Sam." Santana whispered.

"So...do they like each other?" Blaine asked.

"...We should find out." Santana said.

...

Kurt and Elliott were sat on a bench in Central Park drinking coffee and chatting.

"...Wow, I didn't know it was your uncle in those TV adverts!" Kurt said happily.

"Yeah, he loves selling sofas to rich people via a talking kangaroo." Elliott replied with a smile.

"That's crazy. You know, I never realised that we have so many interests in common; fashion, singing, theatre, art, even Elizabeth Taylor!" Kurt said.

"I know; I feel like I know you better already. I had my doubts, but this was a good idea." Elliott admitted.

"Yeah...so, tell me more about YOU. I want to know the real Elliott, or Starchild, or whatever. Tell me the personal stuff, you know, the struggles you've faced and the mountains you've had to climb. That kinda thing. What stuff has really pushed you to your limit and made you feel like you can't...well, like you can't win?" Kurt asked. Elliott looked at him.

"...You really think I don't know what you're doing? You really take me for an idiot, don't you?" Elliott asked, standing up. Kurt gulped and looked away.

"...I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt said calmly.

"You're trying to decipher my weaknesses. I know your game, Kurt, and I was considering doing the same thing myself but I thought that was below even you, but I guess not. You know, whoever gets this job is the better man and that's fine, but if you're taking this fight this far then I'm really not backing off. I'm gonna propose a brand new range to the board that I come up with, and it's gonna be amazing. Just you wait, I'll have the job before they even have to make a decision." Elliott said. Kurt stood up.

"Well then, you know what? Maybe I'll come up with my own line too. We can end this on our own terms. Maybe I'll design an outfit made out of tissues so you can cry into it when I get the job!" Kurt shouted and stormed off.

"You'll be the one needing tissues!" Elliott shouted after him.

...

Sam was on the laptop on the sofa when Blaine and Santana sat either side of him.

"Is this an intervention?" Sam asked.

"Yes, though I'm surprised you even knew what that word meant. Congrats." Santana said.

"What is this about?" Sam said.

"We need to talk about Rachel." Blaine said.

"No, it's 'We Need To Talk About Kevin'." Sam replied.

"No, RACHEL. What's going on between you two?" Santana asked. Sam went red and looked down.

"Nothing."

"It's okay to like her, you know. And we just want what's best for both of you." Blaine said.

"I know." Sam said.

Silence for a moment.

"Okay, I like her. I love that she's beautiful but she doesn't realise it. She's pretty and smart and funny and wise and no matter what interests you she'll listen to you go on about it for hours. We watched all the X-Men movies back to back a while ago and she asked me all about it afterwards. She was invested in me, and I love that about her. She came with me to my modelling agency interview and was the first to hug me when I got a place on the agency, and I love that too. She's an incredible girl...but nothing's gonna happen." Sam admitted shyly.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"...Finn." Sam said.

"...Finn's gone. He'd want her to be happy." Santana choked. Blaine took her hand in support.

"I know, but I feel like I'd be betraying him if I went out with her. Everyone saw her as Finn's girl for so long, and I did too, but now I don't and that scares me because if she can change my view of her that means I really like her. Like, a lot. But she needs time to heal and I know Finn would want her to be happy and I could make her happy but I feel like it's still way too soon. She's probably not even into me anyway, and that's fine. As long as she's happy when her story ends, I don't care who she's with, even if it's not me." Sam poured out his heart. Blaine and Santana were touched by his words.

"Wow. I didn't realise your feelings were that strong." Blaine said.

"...Neither did I." Sam said, deep in thought.

"Give her time, Trouty Mouth. You never know." Santana said and hugged Sam as Blaine patted him on the back.

...

Santana walked into Rachel's room, where she was sat reading on her bed.

"Rachel, I need to tentatively discuss something with you." Santana said.

"Sam?"

"...How did you know?"

"I came out to get a drink earlier and I heard you talking. I heard what he said." Rachel said. Santana sat next to her on the bed.

"...And?" Santana asked. Rachel took a deep breath.

"...He's right. It is too soon. I loved Finn with all my heart and part of me always will, and I'm not ready to start looking for someone to fill that whole just yet." Rachel said.

"But you two just seem to have...something there." Santana said.

"I'm not saying that I don't like him. I definitely fancy him, yes, and he was so sweet to me on Valentine's Day and we've been sharing these moments. I've often thought that something might happen between us but it hasn't yet, and I think that's a good thing for now. Right now I just need to adapt to life without Finn and I'll always remember him but he would want me to move on and be happy. Plus, Sam's a great guy and I understand how he feels about Finn, but he wouldn't be betraying him; Finn loved Sam and he'd be happy if I ended up with him. Plus he'd be under all this pressure of being the first guy I've been with since Finn and I don't want to do that to him. I'm just not ready yet, so Sam can feel free to date as he wants."

"...But if you are ready...?"

"...When I'm ready and if by a stroke of luck Sam is still single, then...yeah, I think I'd like that." Rachel smiled.

"You and Trouty Mouth?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"He's amazing, and what he said back there made me cry." Rachel said.

"I know this isn't easy for you to talk about, so thank you." Santana said and hugged Rachel.

"Let's sing." Rachel said and Santana smiled as she put on a CD. Rachel started singing with Santana backing her up.

"_Fresh cut grass, one cold beer  
(Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now)."_

Santana sang with Rachel backing her up.__

_"Summer dress, favourite park  
(Bless your soul we are here and now, here and now)."_

The two girls sang together.__

_"I'm wide awake  
So what's the point of dreaming when your life is great  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling  
Oh!_

_Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh._

_We're screaming out (We're screaming out)  
I believe we'll be okay."_

Santana sang with Rachel backing her again.__

_"Sun kissed skin on my lips  
(Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now)."_

Rachel took lead as Santana backed up.__

_"Fireflies after dark  
(Bless your soul we are here and now, here and now)."_

The girls sang together again.__

_"I'm wide awake  
So what's the point of dreaming (So what's the point of dreaming)  
When your life is great  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling  
Oh!_

_Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_We're screaming out (We're screaming out)  
I believe we'll be okay_

_(Oooh-ooh) We'll be okay  
(Oooh-ooh) We'll be okay."_

Santana sang, smiling at Rachel.__

_"Can't complain about much these days..."_

Rachel sang as she took Santana's hand.__

_"I believe we'll be okay."_

The two girls sang again.__

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_(Yeaah!)  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_We're screaming out (We're screaming out)_

_I believe we'll be okay  
We'll be okay."_

The song ended and the two girls hugged and laughed.

...

Santana walked out of Rachel's room and took a seat next to Sam and Blaine.

"You were in there for a while." Blaine said.

"And you once again burst into song." Sam added.

"Yep." Santana said and whispered in Sam's ear.

"I'll just say that good things come to those who wait."

Sam looked at Santana and grinned.

...

That night, Kurt was sat in his room and put a CD in he played pretty often and sang along.

"_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone."_

Kurt was interrupted when Blaine carried on the song and sang as he entered Kurt's room and sat on his bed.__

_"And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holding on too tight  
With nothing in between."_

The two boys sang together.__

_"The story of my life, I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time is frozen (The story of, the story of)  
The story of my life, I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (The story of, the story of)."_

Blaine sang.__

_"Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage."_

The two sang together again.__

_"I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still_

_(And I'll be gone, gone tonight)  
The (fire beneath my feet is burning bright)  
The way that I been (holding on so tight)  
(With nothing in between)_

_The story of my life, I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time is frozen (The story of, the story of)  
The story of my life, I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (The story of, the story of)."_

Kurt sang a line.__

_"And I been waiting for this time to come around."_

Blaine sang.__

_"But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

_The story of my life, I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time is frozen."_

Kurt sang with Blaine backing him up.

"_The story of my life, I give her hope ([Blaine:] Give her hope)  
I spend her love..."_

The boys sang together.__

_"Until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (The story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life  
The story of my life (The story of my life, the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life."_

The song ended and Blaine smiled at Kurt supportively.

"Didn't go well with Elliott then?" Blaine asked.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked in reply.

"I know full well that you only listen to that song when you're sad." Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled back.

"You know me too well." Kurt said.

"I know." Blaine laughed.

"He's gonna bring it next week with some crazy idea of a new range, and I said I'm gonna come up with one too. In reality, I have no clue where to start." Kurt said glumly.

"Well, we'll start by looking online to see what's out there and go forward from that. We could adapt your 'between the lines' concept you came up with if you want." Blaine said. Kurt raised his eyebrow at him.

"You want to help me with fashion stuff?" He asked.

"Kurt, please. Look at this bow tie. I should be on every magazine cover everywhere. Every day." Blaine said and Kurt laughed. Blaine joined in and the boys looked at each other for a while after they stopped.

"...You don't have to help." Kurt said.

"Yes I do. This is important to you and you're important to me. I'm not letting you give this job to Starchild without a fight." Blaine said sternly. Kurt took his hand.

"Thanks." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and started searching for clothing on Kurt's nearby laptop.

"That bow tie is horrible, by the way."

Blaine hit Kurt with a pillow when he didn't stop laughing.

...

**NEXT TIME...**

"**Hashtags? Really? You should be exiled."**

**Kurt and Elliott's eyes locked from across the table.**

"_**I believe in a thing called love..."**_

**The decision had finally been made. This was it.**


	15. THE END OF HASHTAG

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 15: THE END OF HASHTAG**

**15/22- Kurt is shocked when Elliott makes himself noticed at Vogue by making a bold idea about a new clothing range, leading to another feud between the two. However, it is soon solved when the decision is made about who gets the job.**

"Hey, Kurt." Elliott said smugly at Vogue. Kurt turned to face him with a stern look on his face.

"What?"

"I take it you've heard about the meeting with Isabelle being scheduled today." Elliott said.

"Yeah, so...?"

"SO, it may have been organised because I'm pitching a new clothing range." Elliott said with a sly smile. Kurt glared at him.

"WHAT?"

"Yep, I've got a genius idea...how's your design coming along?" Elliott asked patronisingly.

"Fine. I'm taking my time, clearly unlike some." Kurt snapped.

"Well, you won't need to waste your time after today, because my pitch is gonna get me offered the job on the spot. Sorry." Elliott said and walked off, leaving Kurt livid.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Kurt and Elliott's eyes locked from across the table. The two of them were sat around a table with Isabelle and many suited members of Vogue's board. Elliott stood up and set up a stand with a giant pad on it. Isabelle looked at Kurt supportively as Elliott faced the board at the front of the room.

"Thank you for coming, ladies and gentlemen. And Kurt." Elliott said and the board laughed, not realising Elliott was being serious. Elliott laughed with them as Isabelle looked awkwardly around. Kurt shook his head.

"Anyway, I asked for this meeting to be held because I had a major clothing epiphany. I have come up with an idea for a new clothing line with endless possibilities. Everyone loves being up to date with the latest trends and technologies, and I've taken that concept and reflected it in my designs. People can proudly wear these to show the generation they're a part of and show they are trendy. How, you ask? With these..." Elliott elaborated and flipped over the blank pad. On it were sketches of jackets, scarves, boots and all sorts of clothing and accessories...covered in different sized and coloured...hashtags.

...

As Isabelle and the board remained in the room to discuss following Elliott's presentation, Kurt and Elliott walked out.

"So, thoughts? Great, huh?" Elliott asked.

"Hashtags? Really? You should be exiled." Kurt said.

"Don't be jealous, Kurt. I just happened to stumble across this ingenious idea first. I'm sure you'll come up with something great, too...it'll just be too late." Elliott said. Isabelle opened the door and summoned Elliott in, who smiled at Kurt and joined them. Kurt sighed and took a seat at his desk. His phone buzzed and he looked at the text.

'_Rachel and Santana arguing about what DVD to watch. Blaine's trying to calm them down. Hope everything's going well :) –Sam'_

Kurt smiled as he read the message and Isabelle came out of the room, taking a seat next to him with a smile.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I think it's safe to say the job is definitely yours." Isabelle smiled delightedly, Kurt sat up and smiled.

"...Really? But, Elliott...?"

"...Is currently arguing with the board, who are offering improvements for his designs, but he's telling them they don't need changing and that he knows the market better than them. They won't like that one bit." Isabelle said. Just then, Elliott opened the door and slammed it behind him. He looked at Kurt, clearly angry and upset, and stormed out, knocking items on various desks over as he went. Kurt and Isabelle looked at each other for a moment. The decision had finally been made. This was it.

...

Kurt walked into the guitar shop and saw Elliott sat there on his own.

"Hi." Kurt said. Elliott looked up and sighed at the sight of him.

"How did you find me?" Elliott asked.

"I knew you worked here; lucky guess." Kurt said and sat down next to Elliott.

"I'm sorry it worked out like this; I didn't even get a chance to prove myself." Kurt added.

"It's fine. I had it coming. I'm sorry; I've been a jerk." Elliott said.

"Yeah, but I have too." Kurt said.

"It was such a stupid fight. You know, I do love fashion but I couldn't see me do it forever. But you...you could really become something. I suppose it would always have ended this way. I mean, we both went too far, and the band suffered because of it. I'm sorry." Elliott said.

"I'm sorry." Kurt stated and the two boys hugged. They then started laughing.

"It seems so crazy looking back at how stupid this has all been. We took this way too far!" Elliott laughed and Kurt laughed too.

"I know! Well, I guess it's over now. What's next for you?" Kurt asked.

"I think I'm gonna travel around for a bit, find a new purpose. I mean, I think music is still a good path for me, but I don't know exactly what I wanna do with it or where I wanna be." Elliott said.

"Well, good luck." Kurt said with a smile.

"Thanks. Good luck to you too." Elliott smiled. Kurt stood up and went to leave.

"Wait, Kurt! How about a song? To say goodbye? And to make peace?" Elliott suggested. Kurt grinned.

"Bring it, Starchild."

Elliott called for his colleagues to come out from the back of the shop and they started playing their guitars. Elliott started to sing.

"_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel."_

Kurt then sang.__

_"Touching you  
Touching me  
Touching you  
God, you're touching me!"_

The two boys sang together.__

_"I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love!  
Ooh! Yeah! Come on!"_

Kurt then sang.__

_"I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everythin' is !"_

The boys sang together again, dancing around the shop.__

_"Touching you  
Touching me  
Touching you  
God, you're touching me!_

_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love!_

_Ooh! Yeah, guitar!_

_(Touching you)  
(Touching me)  
(Touching you)  
(God, you're touching me! Oh!)_

_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
(I believe in a thing called love!)  
Oh, woah!_

_(Oh, yeah!) I believe in a thing called love (Yeaah!)  
(Oh, yeah!) I believe in a thing called love (Oh yeah! Come on!)  
I believe in a thing called love (Ya-he! Ya! Hey! Hey-yeah!)  
I believe in a thing called love."_

Elliott sang as the song ended.__

_"Whoa, yeeeaah, yeah! Oooh, yeah! Heey! Ow!"_

The song ended and the employees applauded as Kurt and Elliott hugged.

"You know, the days of hashtags will come to an end eventually." Kurt said.

"Yeah, it was a stupid idea." Elliott said and the boys laughed.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Kurt said. Elliott smiled.

"You too. You'll go far, Kurt, I know it. And I know things will work out with Blaine. Send my love to Dani." Elliott said and Kurt nodded as he went to leave. He stopped at the door.

"You know, if I were you I'd drop the Starchild. I much prefer Elliott Gilbert, and I think the rest of the world will too." Kurt said.

"Consider it done." Elliott smiled. Kurt waved and walked out with a smile. Elliott watched him go, hopeful for the future.

...

Kurt strolled into the apartment with a smile. Blaine, Rachel, Santana and Sam all stared at him.

"What?" Rachel wondered.

"Did you finally grow some facial hair?" Santana teased.

"No, Santana." Kurt said.

"Did you find a glittery pink sweater that you've always wanted?" Santana asked.

"Shut up, Santana. Say hello to Vogue's permanent intern!" Kurt said excitedly. Everyone stood up and rushed over to hug Kurt, cheering the whole time.

"Congrats!" Sam said.

"I knew you'd get it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I'm proud of you." Blaine smiled. Kurt hugged him.

"So what happened with Elliott?" Santana asked.

"He went a presentation too far, I guess, but we made up. It was pretty anticlimactic now I think about it, but that's just a way life surprises us I guess." Kurt stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This calls for a celebration! I'm getting out the champagne!" Rachel squealed.

"But none for me, though." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. The two boys laughed.

Later, the group all laughed and celebrated together, and Kurt's good mood couldn't be dampened. He finally had a secure place at Vogue and that stressful period of his life was over, and everyone was looking up once more. For now at least, life was good.

...

**NEXT TIME...**

"**I LOVE WATER PARKS!"**

**It really was the perfect day for fun at a water park.**

"_**One word, that's all you said..."**_

**Kurt couldn't deny the workings of his heart.**

**A/N: "100" aired here yesterday. What an amazing episode!**


	16. SPLASH

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 16: SPLASH**

**16/22- When Sam suggests everyone goes to a water park, Kurt is reluctant to go, but is convinced by Rachel and Blaine. The group have a day full of fun in the sun and Kurt realises his feelings for Blaine are returning, and stronger than ever.**

It was a boiling hot Saturday, and everyone was sat in the apartment sweating and moaning miserably.

"This is ridiculous. Where did this heatwave even come from?" Santana asked.

"There was no warning, so I didn't have time to work my schedule around preparing myself. I look like a mess." Rachel complained.

"...Hey, how about we go to a water park or something? We can drive to one and cool down. Plus, we'd get to have fun! It's one of the few places I haven't been to in New York yet." Sam suggested. Rachel, Santana and Blaine smiled.

"That's a great idea! I can drive!" Blaine said and everyone bar Kurt nodded. They all stared at him.

"Nah, I'll stay here. You can go." Kurt said.

"Come on, Kurt, we're not going without you. It won't be like the water park we went to in Lima. That was disgusting and dangerous, I admit, but this one will be amazing! Do we have to drag you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, come on Kurt. Live a little!" Rachel exclaimed, giving Kurt her look that says 'I'm not backing down'. Kurt sighed and stood up.

"FINE! Let's get our towels and swimwear on and get it over with." Kurt and everyone ran into their rooms excitedly. Kurt laughed to himself over the fact that all these grown men and women were acting like excited children over a water park. He decided he'd have to at least try and have fun, and he might even surprise himself.

And when the day was over, Kurt would look back on the day. He certainly did surprise himself.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

It really was the perfect day for fun at a water park. The sun was shining and the park was filled with hundreds of excited people. The atmosphere was buzzing. The group all walked in and couldn't help but smile, even Kurt. They soon found sunbeds and dumped their towels and belongings all over them.

"No one's just gonna throw our stuff off, are they?" Rachel enquired.

"If they do, I'll drown them. Then I'd resuscitate them and drown them again." Santana snapped.

"I think we should get her tested." Sam whispered to Blaine, who smiled.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Kurt asked.

"Well, Santana and I want to go on the lazy river and Sam wanted to try the really tall scary slide over there that you wouldn't catch me dead on. What about you guys?" Rachel said.

"I wanna go to the pool first." Kurt and Blaine said at the same time and looked at each other with a smile.

"Well, I guess that settles it. So, how about we all go do our separate things, meet up at 12 for lunch at the restaurant over there and then do stuff as a group afterwards?" Rachel suggested and everyone nodded before running off in separate directions.

...

The pool was fairly quiet considering the sheer number of people on all of the slides and other rides, but Kurt was secretly pleased that he could relax somewhere quiet and spend time with just him and Blaine as friends. He tried to ignore the fact that he hadn't seen Blaine in quite so little clothing in a long time and just enjoy the day. Kurt and Blaine swam together for a bit and then relaxed by sitting on the edge of the pool, their feet dunked in the water.

"This is the life." Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"See, I told you that you'd have a good time." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, well, this park doesn't have cockroaches floating in the pool and mould all over the slides." Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

"That is true!" Blaine said. There was silence for a while.

"You know, I've really missed this. You and me, hanging out. Reminds me of the good old days when we first met, before we even started dating." Kurt said.

"Wow, that feels like decades ago. You had your hair nowhere near as spiky as it is now, Adam was always around and I was still firmly in the closet." Blaine said, reminiscing.

"Yeah, and we were all in high school and our only worries were show choir competitions and who had stolen who's boyfriend in Glee that week. And Finn was still here." Kurt sighed. Blaine took his hand and smiled supportively. Kurt smiled back at him.

"I do miss those days, but I miss the honeymoon phase more." Blaine said.

"Me too. That date in the park under the stars...I still have amazing dreams about that night. It was perfect." Kurt said.

"We were perfect." Blaine added. Kurt looked at him.

"Yeah." Kurt said. The two boys stared at each other and started leaning in closer. Blaine then pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this. Not yet." Blaine laughed awkwardly. Kurt joined in.

"Definitely. We're not doing this. I like us being friends, you know, it's relaxing." Kurt said and Blaine nodded before jumping back into the water.

"How about a race to the other side? I bet you still can't beat me." Blaine smiled. Kurt jumped back in.

"You're on, Anderson." Kurt said, and couldn't stop looking at Blaine without smiling.

...

"Where's Santana?" Sam asked as everyone sat down for lunch.

"Back at the sunbeds. She'll be here in a minute; a woman was trying to claim Santana's towel as her own. When I left Santana was trying to wrap it around the woman's legs." Rachel explained.

"Well, I'll admit it. I had my doubts but this has been great so far." Kurt said and everyone cheered.

"I knew you'd enjoy yourself." Sam said.

"Well, that was entertaining." Santana said as she joined the table and sat next to Blaine, her towel in her hand.

"You won the battle, then?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I did." Santana said, displaying her towel with pride.

"...Is that blood?" Rachel asked.

"...Maybe."

...

"I LOVE WATER PARKS!" Sam shouted as the group all raced to a gigantic ride where you sat in a rubber ring and ride down a huge corkscrew like slide.

"Wanky." Santana said as she looked up at the ride that towered over her.

"I'm not sure about this. I hate heights and slides. This is a nightmare." Rachel said nervously.

"Come on Berry; if Kurt is up for it, it can't be that masculine and scary, can it?" Santana said.

"Hey!" Kurt moaned.

"Come on Hummel, it's true." Santana said. Kurt eventually shrugged and Blaine smiled.

"We can go on a double ring if you want." Sam said and Rachel nodded, taking his hand to go and get a rubber ring.

"Let's do this." Kurt said.

...

The group couldn't stop laughing in the photo booth at the sight of the photo taken of Sam and Rachel on the corkscrew ride. Sam had a wide smile and Rachel looked absolutely terrified. Rachel's face was bright red as everyone, including other passers-by, laughed uncontrollably.

"It's not that funny!" Rachel shouted.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but that's hilarious." Blaine chuckled.

"Well, we're not buying it." Rachel said grumpily.

"I am! I'm buying two!" Santana grinned.

"Why?" Rachel asked furiously.

"One to stick on my wall and the other to scan in the computer to e-mail to all our McKinley buddies. Then I'll save it as my screensaver and have it printed off in hundreds of tiny business cards for me to hand out to cheer up everyone's day. It'll read, 'Bad day? Well, at least you're not her'. Then I'll post that copy to Brittany." Santana explained, holding back tears of laughter.

...

On the drive home, Rachel refused to speak to anyone. Sam had offered to take over driving duties while Kurt, Blaine and Santana were sat in the back with Blaine in the middle. After a while, Kurt felt Blaine's head fall onto his shoulder, fast asleep. Kurt looked down at his handsome sleeping friend and couldn't stop smiling at how peaceful and beautiful he looked. He noticed Santana staring at him with a knowing smile spread on her face. He smiled at her.

...

That night in the apartment, everyone bar Kurt was gathered round Santana's laptop, where Brittany was talking to them on Skype.

"Hey guys!" Brittany said and everyone greeted her.

"Britt, did you get the e-mail of the photo? I'll send you an actual copy in a few days." Santana asked with a hint of laughter. Rachel looked angry.

"Yeah, I saw that. Rachel, I'm glad that you were enjoying the ride but Sam, you really didn't have anything to be scared of." Brittany said. Everyone look confused.

"So what's up with you?" Santana asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I finally got confirmation from McKinley that I graduated from there. You know how I get held back a year but then it turns out testing from MIT found I was a genius so they let me graduate over the summer? It's all confirmed. Lord Tubbington made me a cake." Brittany said.

"Uh...awesome, Brittany." Sam said.

"Where's Kurt?" Brittany asked.

"In his room. I'll get him." Blaine said and walked into Kurt's room, where he was reading on his bed.

"Hey, Brittany's on Skype. She wants to speak to you." Blaine said.

"Okay, be right there." Kurt said and Blaine smiled at him. Kurt's heart melted.

"I had fun today." Blaine said as he walked out.

"Me too." Kurt smiled. He watched Blaine go and thought to himself. He couldn't deny the workings of his heart. He'd been trying to see Blaine as a friend ever since he came back and it was working, but now Kurt knew his feelings for Blaine were returning to the surface once more, and stronger than ever. He sang to himself for a moment, deep in thought.

"_One word, that's all you said  
Something in your voice called me, turned my head  
Your smile, just captured me  
You were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happens, but it happens still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will_

_Well you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
It was over from the start you completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from hello_

_Inside I built a wall  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defences scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

_But you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
It was over from the start you completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from hello_

_That's all you said  
Something in your voice calls me, turns my head  
You had me from hello  
You had me from hello  
I've loved you from hello."_

As he finished singing, he walked out of his room and joined the others, staring at Blaine the whole time Brittany tried to talk to him.

...

**NEXT TIME...**

"**Why can't you just show me?"**

**Blaine could see by Kurt's face how angry he was.**

"_**I see your true colours, and that's why I love you..."**_

**Blaine was determined to look inside.**


	17. THE SKETCHBOOK

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 17: THE SKETCHBOOK**

**17/22- Blaine notices Kurt turns shy and protective over his Vogue sketchbook, and makes it his mission to see what is inside. He pleads Kurt to let him look at his designs, but the meaning behind Blaine's goal grows deeper.**

Kurt was sat at the table in the apartment, scribbling away in his large sketchbook that he's had ever since getting the permanent internship at Vogue. Blaine had spent about a month watching Kurt carry it with him wherever he went like it was his Bible before he started to get interested into what exactly Kurt was writing and sketching in that book. Of course, there were just his designs and some notes, but the more Blaine thought about it the more he realised Kurt had never shown anyone inside the book. Ever. When someone has asked to look Kurt had simply changed the subject.

He watched Kurt scribble away with a serious and calculated look on his face. Blaine was determined to look inside.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Blaine crept up behind Kurt and tried to sneak a look at the book. Suddenly, Kurt had slammed the book shut and was looking up at Blaine.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I was just...interested in what you were doing." Blaine said.

"It's nothing, Blaine, just some boring designs. Don't worry about it." Kurt snapped. Blaine smiled and nodded, walking away. Kurt wasn't normally so shy and protective of his property around Blaine, leading him to wonder just what he could be hiding.

"Why can't you just show me?" Blaine asked. Kurt turned and faced him.

"Because you don't need to, okay?" Kurt said. Santana returned home.

"I thought you were going to the cinema with Sam?" Blaine wondered.

"He wanted to watch 'Guardians of the Galaxy', so I spat in his drink and left him to it." Santana said and took a seat next to Blaine. She looked over to Kurt.

"So, can anyone look in The Book of Gay yet?" She asked. Kurt glared at her.

"Why is everyone so obsessed about looking in here? It's really just my designs and notes, they're nothing special." Kurt said, clearly annoyed.

"Because you never let anyone look, even though it's apparently just your designs." Blaine said. Kurt stood up.

"Look, NO ONE needs to look in it, so just leave it alone! Christ!" Kurt said, grabbed his sketchbook and stormed into his room. Blaine could see by Kurt's face how angry he was. Blaine and Santana sat in silence just as Rachel came in.

"What was that shouting about?" Rachel asked.

...

Later, Sam and Blaine were in the kitchen area while Rachel and Santana were stood at Kurt's room door trying to get him to let them in.

"So, all of this is over a sketchbook?" Sam asked. Blaine nodded.

"Well, yeah. I didn't think he'd react like that." Blaine admitted.

"Look dude, I think you're seeing the sketchbook as more than a sketchbook." Sam said.

"Um...sorry?"

"You and Kurt aren't together. You want to be. You're so hooked up on looking inside this sketchbook but I think you want to see this as getting Kurt himself to open up to you like he used to." Sam explained. Blaine looked deep in thought.

"...I guess you're right." Blaine said.

"And that's okay, dude. We all know you two will end up together. If I know anything, it's that you two are meant to be. It's only a matter of time. He wants to make sure you're better; we all do." Sam smiled. Blaine smiled back.

...

"Come on Kurt, open up!" Rachel said.

"Okay, Hummel, we're sorry. Please just let us in. We don't care about the stupid book anymore. We'll leave it alone...maybe." Santana said. Rachel glared at her before she thought for a moment before she leaned her head against and the door and started to sing.

"_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage."_

Rachel glared at Santana, who sang herself.

"_In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small."_

The two girls then sang together.__

_"But I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow."_

Santana sang.

"_Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing."_

Rachel sang.

"_If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there."_

The girls sang together once more.

"_And I'll see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow."_

The song ended and Kurt's door slowly opened and Kurt faced them.

"I'm just fed up of everyone trying to get a glimpse of MY private stuff." Kurt said.

"And that's wrong. I don't think anyone realised how much this means to you." Rachel said.

"Well, it does. This is something I could see myself doing for the rest of my life, and everyone's trying to get involved where I don't want them to. If I wanted you lot to see my designs, I'd have shown you, but I don't." Kurt said bluntly.

...

Kurt felt the cool night air on his cheeks as he stood in the balcony. Blaine walked out and stood next to him.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"It doesn't matter." Kurt said.

"Yes it does. I pushed you too far over a stupid book." Blaine said. Kurt looked at him.

"Yeah, you kinda did." Kurt said and Blaine laughed and playfully pushed Kurt.

"So, yeah, I'll leave it. I promise. I think I made a false meaning out of what I was trying to do. I don't need to see your designs because I know...well, I just know." Blaine said.

"Know what?" Kurt asked.

"...How our story ends."

Silence for a moment.

"...I was scared." Kurt eventually said.

"Scared?"

"Scared that my designs weren't very good. I didn't want to show anyone in case no one liked them. I know you'd all be brutally honest, especially Santana, and I wasn't prepared for that in case they were bad." Kurt admitted.

"Kurt, I'm sure your designs are great."

"Maybe they are, but I didn't want to risk it. It would feel to me like Rachel would feel if she was told she was a bad singer. THIS is what I love to do, Blaine." Kurt said.

"Your designs can never be bad, Kurt. You know why? Because you're KURT HUMMEL. There's no way you could do this badly when it comes to fashion. Sometimes you need to be brave and let people in." Blaine said. Kurt hugged him.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, trying to ignoring his returning feelings for Blaine.

"Come on, let's take your mind off this and have fun." Blaine said, leading Kurt inside and turning on the radio. A song started and Blaine began to sing alone.

"_What is happening here  
Something's going on that's not quite clear  
Somebody turn on the lights  
We're gonna have a party  
It's starting tonight_

_Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling  
Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling."_

Kurt laughed as Blaine started doing a stupid dance and eventually sang himself.__

_"The room is hot and that's good  
Some of my friends came by from the neighborhood  
The people startin' a climb the walls  
Ooh it looks like everybody is having a ball_

_Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling  
Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling."_

The two boys sang together.__

_"Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling  
Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling_

_Come on!"_

Kurt sang.__

_"Everybody start to lose control  
When the music is right  
If you see somebody hangin' around  
Don't get uptight  
The only thing we want to do tonight  
Is go 'round and 'round  
And turn upside down  
Come on! Let's get down!"_

Blaine sang.__

_"So come on! Let's get loose  
Don't hold back  
'Cause ain't no use  
Hard to keep your feet on the ground  
'Cause when we like to party  
We only want to get down."_

They sang together again, smiling all the way.__

_"Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling  
Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling_

_Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling  
Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling_

_Say what?  
Can't stop now  
Just getting started  
Everybody clap your hands  
Come on  
Everybody let's dance_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling  
Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling_

_Oh, what a feeling  
When we're dancing on the ceiling baby, baby  
We gonna dance all night."_

The song ended as Kurt and Blaine ended up in fits of laughter. Santana heard them from her room.

"...Dweebs."

...

Later that night, Blaine was alone in the living room finishing off his hot chocolate before deciding to go to bed. He walked in his room and saw Kurt's sketchbook resting on his bed.

Blaine smiled.

...

The next morning, everyone was sat eating breakfast as Blaine walked out of his room with a smile on his face. He placed Kurt's sketchbook in front of him and whispered in his ear.

"They're amazing. You're going so far."

Kurt grinned at Blaine, the look on his face saying 'thank you'.

...

**NEXT TIME...**

"**Hello, old chap."**

**It had been a year without Finn.**

"_**It feels like, feels like a coming of age..."**_

**Blaine hated seeing Kurt so sad.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with the story and I hope you're enjoying it! Now, next season will feature the 100****th**** episode of The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel. I want YOU to vote for which songs to feature! I'd really appreciate it if you'd take part in my poll. Check it out on my profile! Thank you :D**


	18. ONE YEAR ON

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 18: ONE YEAR ON**

**18/22- Everyone comes together in their grief as they mark a year since Finn passed away. When Blaine can't get Kurt out of his saddened state, he decides to take drastic action, leading to the return of a very old friend.**

It had been a year.

It had been a year full of good days, bad days and even worse days.

It had been a year of comfort and regret; loss and sorrow.

It had been a year full of hard times.

It had been a year without Finn.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

As Kurt switched off his alarm as he slowly got out of bed he was well aware of the painful anniversary. Everyone had agreed the night before to cancel their plans or call in sick to NYADA to spend the day together. Kurt himself was sad to his core, but he knew Rachel would struggle to get through the day, and he had to be there for her.

He opened the door and saw only Blaine was awake, sat on the sofa in his dressing gown. He turned to face Kurt as he took a seat next to him.

"You okay?" Blaine whispered. The tears in Kurt's eyes gave him the answer.

"Come here." Blaine said again as Kurt broke down into Blaine's chest. Blaine hated seeing Kurt so sad. He held him tight and began to cry with him just as Santana walked out and started shedding silent tears of her own. She squeezed Blaine's shoulder supportively as she went to make breakfast for everyone. Kurt eventually pulled himself together and sat back, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Thank you. I needed that. I didn't think I'd be this sad, but it's like reliving it again and again. Getting that phone call from dad..." Kurt began and stopped himself in order to prevent any more tears. Sam came out of Rachel's room and everyone stared at him.

"I've been with her all night; she hasn't stopped crying, barely got any sleep. She says she'll be out soon." Sam explained and sat on the floor next to the couch as Santana handed everyone a plate of toast.

"It's one day. We can do this. But Rachel is the priority." Santana said and everyone nodded. Blaine looked at Kurt and his heart broke at the pure sadness visible in his eyes.

...

Rachel eventually came out and took a bite of her toast before sobbing again. Santana held her while Blaine and Sam both saw Kurt had barely moved from the sofa for hours.

"He's worse than I thought he'd be." Sam whispered.

"I know, but he has a right to be. We're all mourning." Blaine replied and knew what he had to do to get Kurt out of his saddened state. He got out his phone and called one of his contacts.

"Hey, it's me. I need you here, as soon as you can."

...

"Just a few more hours and it'll be over, sweetie. You're being really brave, just hang on in there. All those guys will look after you. I'll come visit soon, I promise. Love you!" Quinn said over the webcam as she supported an emotional Rachel.

"Love you, Quinn. Bye." Rachel said quietly as Quinn's tearstained face vanished from the screen.

"That was nice of her." Sam said. Rachel nodded as she fell into Sam's shoulder and cried again as he wrapped an arm around her. Kurt was sat talking to Burt and Carole on his laptop as Blaine watched him sadly.

"Make sure you eat something." Carole told Kurt.

"I will, as long as you do too." Kurt said. Carole sniffed and smiled at him as she wiped some tears away.

"Kiddo, we've got to go. Will and Emma are coming round for dinner, you know, to respect Finn." Burt explained.

"That sounds great, dad. Enjoy it, as much as you can, anyway. Love you." Kurt said as he waved.

"Love you, Kurt!" Carole cried through the webcam as Burt gave Kurt a supportive look. The image faded and Kurt began to cry again.

"How is she?" Blaine asked, joining Kurt.

"She's keeping it together; she's a strong woman." Kurt explained.

"That's good. She's got good memories to get her through. We all do." Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, we do."

There was a knock on the door. Blaine stood up and slid the door open before smiling a little.

"Hello, old chap." Blaine said, mocking the accent of the boy stood before him.

Adam.

"Hi." Adam said and hugged Blaine tight. Everyone stood up and smiled as they saw him walk in. Kurt excitedly got up and hugged Adam.

"Hey, you." Adam said.

"What are you doing here? It's been so long!" Kurt said.

"Blaine called me. I couldn't just sit by and let you be sad. Any of you, for that matter. Luckily we were on holiday nearby so it didn't take me long to get here. If I was back home in England it would've been a much longer journey." Adam explained. Kurt hugged him again.

"It's good to see you." Kurt said.

"You too." Adam replied.

...

Adam stared fondly at the picture of Finn next to Kurt's bed as Kurt took a seat next to him.

"It's been too long." Kurt said. Adam nodded in agreement.

"I know. I've been busy. I'm training to be a teacher." Adam said. Kurt looked impressed.

"That's great. Finn wanted to be a teacher." Kurt said sadly. Adam took his hand.

"I know. And I honour him every day by taking one step closer to my goal." Adam said. Kurt smiled.

"...I'm glad you came. I'm just really sad." Kurt admitted.

"Of course you are. All of you are! Anyone who knew that incredible boy will be sad today, and that's okay. Blaine called me because his sadness is so great that he wasn't able to get you through the day. I can't say we were the best of friends, but I miss him too. He was an amazing person." Adam said. Kurt agreed.

"He really was." Kurt said.

"It's been a tough year for all of you, but you've made it a whole year without him, so one day shouldn't be too tough, should it? He'd want you to remember him, of course, and it's impossible not to, but he'd also want you to keep living your life to the fullest, proud with the fact that him leaving this Earth is a constant reminder of how short life can be, so it must be lived." Adam explained. Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, I know. It's funny; you make everything seem so simple." Kurt said.

"It's the accent." Adam said and Kurt laughed.

"There we go; a laugh. That's how Finn would want to be celebrated, for all the good times! There's plenty of time to be sad that he's not here anymore, of course, but there's also time to be happy that you knew him. I think you just need to let out your feelings...with a song." Adam said and picked up a guitar lying on the floor and began to play it. Kurt wiped his tears away as Adam started to sing.

"_Well, I see you standing there like a rabid dog  
And you got those crying eyes  
It makes me wanna surrender and wrap you in my arms  
You know I try to live without regrets  
I'm always moving forward and not looking back  
But I tend to leave a trail of death while I'm moving ahead  
And so I'm stepping away  
'Cause I got nothing to say."_

Adam and Kurt sang together.__

_"Feels like, feels like it's coming  
It feels like, feels like a coming (it's like a coming of age)  
Feels like, feels like it's coming  
It feels like, feels like a coming of age."_

Kurt sang.__

_"And when my fear pulls me out to sea  
And the stars are hidden by my pride and my enemies  
I seem to hurt the people that care the most  
Just like an animal I protect my pride  
When I'm too bruised to fight  
And even when I'm wrong I tend to think I'm right  
Well, I'm bored of the game  
And too tired to rage."_

The boy sang together again.__

_"Feels like, feels like it's coming  
It feels like, feels like a coming (it's like a coming of age)  
Feels like, feels like it's coming  
It feels like, feels like a coming (and I'm burning the page)_

_Feels like, feels like it's coming  
It feels like, feels like a coming (it's like a coming of age)  
Feels like, feels like it's coming  
It feels like, feels like a coming of age_

_It feels like, feels like a coming (yeah it's like a coming of age)  
Feels like, feels like it's coming  
It feels like, feels like a coming (and I'm burning the page)_

_Feels like, feels like it's coming  
It feels like, feels like a coming (like a coming of age)  
Feels like, feels like it's coming  
It feels like, feels like a coming of age."_

The song ended and the boys smiled at each other.

"That's a great song, but I'm not sure I understand what you meant by it." Kurt said.

"You've had to grow up so fast, Kurt. You lost your mother and a year ago you lost your brother. You'd think that'd be enough pain for a lifetime, but you never know what live will throw at you. I'm just trying to say, don't lose anyone else if you can prevent it. That's what Finn would want. His legacy is the people who he touched going out and living full and fantastic lives in his memory. I bet he's up there and he's so proud of you, all of you, and he just wants you to keep going. If you can make it through this first year, it'll get easier, because he'll always be there to show you the light ad guide you home in the darkest of times. And one day, you'll see him again." Adam said. Kurt cried again as he hugged Adam tight.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, looking at the picture of Finn with a proud smile. Outside Kurt's room, everyone was listening to the conversation, all holding hands as they heeded Adam's words.

...

That night, everyone was gathered on the balcony with a drink in their hand looking up to the night sky, knowing Finn was looking down on them.

"Do you really believe he's up there?" Kurt asked.

"...With all my heart." Rachel said, holding her 'Finn' necklace tight as she smiled at Sam.

"To Finn." Adam toasted. Everyone raised their glasses.

"To Finn!"

"Miss you, pal." Sam said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Love you, brother." Kurt said. He could've sworn the star he was looking at shined just that little bit brighter for a moment or two.

...

Adam hugged everyone goodbye as Blaine walked out the building with him out to Adam's car.

"Well, we did it. We made it through. Can't believe it's been a year. I really miss him." Blaine said.

"Who doesn't?" Adam said.

"Thank you for today. I just don't think I have the strength to support him like that." Blaine said.

"Next year, you will. I promise." Adam said.

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked.

"I bet that this time next year you'll be back together." Adam said.

"I dunno." Blaine said.

"I do. Look, I treated you both badly in the past, and I see now it's because I knew deep down that you are each other's soul mates. Things will work out for you." Adam said. Blaine hugged him.

"Come and visit soon, okay?" Blaine asked.

"You bet." Adam replied, opening his car and getting inside as he started the engine.

"See you, old chap." Blaine mocked.

"That's getting old fast." Adam remarked with a smirk. The two boys laughed. Blaine waved as Adam drove off with a grin. Blaine looked up at the sky once more before returning inside.

"Sleep well, Finn." Adam whispered as he drove into the distance.

...

Blaine walked back into the apartment to see everyone was settling down to watch a film with smiles on their faces. Blaine smiled too, knowing that is what Finn would have wanted. He walked up to Rachel and kissed the top of her head.

"It's good to see you smile today." Blaine whispered.

"It feels good to smile today. He'd want me to smile today. Everyday." Rachel said and squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine sat in the floor in front of Kurt and the two boys smiled at each other fondly before focusing their attention on the film. They spend the whole night together remembering and laughing, just living their lives, just as Finn would have wanted.

And even on the days where Finn wasn't mentioned or thought about as much, he was always with every single one of them; he was with them wherever they went. He was imprinted onto their hearts, so no matter where they went or what they did, Finn Hudson would always be with them. They all believed in Finn and knew one day they'd see him again. Not a miracle, just faith.

...

**NEXT TIME...**

"**SOMETHING ABOUT THE SUNSHINE"  
Guest written by MarinaAnderson!**

**A/N: Next season will feature the 100****th**** episode of The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel. I want YOU to vote for which songs to feature! I'd really appreciate it if you'd take part in my poll. Check it out on my profile! Thank you :D**


	19. SOMETHING ABOUT THE SUNSHINE

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 19: SOMETHING ABOUT THE SUNSHINE**

**19/22- When Santana realises she hasn't seen much of New York itself, the group decide to go sightseeing. Kurt and Blaine spend most of the day together, but neither of them can ignore how they feel any longer.**

"Hey, guys!" Santana yelled in full voice over the empty apartment. It was still quite early for a Sunday, the only free day that all the residents in the loft shared. However, most of them emerged from their rooms, fully awake with laptops, sketchpads and notebooks in hands. Only Sam came out later than the others, obviously awoken by Santana's scream.

"Where is the fire?" Kurt asked, irritated by the fact that the work he had woken up on Sunday to finish was being interrupted.

"No fire, I was just skyping with Brittany." Santana said casually.

"And we need to know that because…?" Rachel snapped.

"Well, she told me that she noticed that anytime she asks me about life in New York all I speak about is NYADA, The Spotlight Diner and the loft. And then she asked me if there is actually any other place I've been in the city. Do you understand guys? I've been living here for how much – three years..."

'Not really' mumbled Rachel, but Santana ignored her comment and went on.

"...and I still haven't seen a single thing in this city!"

"As a matter of fact, I haven't as well." Sam said sheepishly. "Not that I haven't tried, but I get lost anytime I decide to go somewhere."

"When I think about it, I've been so caught up in work since I'm here, that I haven't really explored the city either. The most I've seen was when we were here for Nationals in junior year!" Rachel said.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look. Both of them knew the city very well. In the hard times when Blaine was in rehab Kurt had taken a lot of walks to distract himself from his loneliness. Now that Blaine was in New York and he and Kurt weren't together, he was really lonely too, so he spent most of his free time exploring the city.

"Okay, this is ridiculous! You're living in the greatest city in the world and you haven't seen any of it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I think it's time for some sightseeing." Blaine said.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Santana had to admit – New York was fabulous! She couldn't decide what her favorite part was. She saw Empire State Building, crossed the Brooklyn Bridge and explored Manhattan.

"The most amazing thing about New York City is that everything here is history – every stone, every corner, every street has some hidden meaning; it all used to be something important. At the same time nothing here is old-fashioned; there are no ruins or damaged buildings. That city is so alive – here and now. And it will be the greatest city in the world even one hundred years from now. New York is like, people would say, 'La citta eterna'." Blaine was really enjoying his role of tour guide.

"I thought that was Rome." Kurt laughed.

"Well, yes, but New York is cooler than Rome!" Blaine said excitedly.

"I would really like to go to Rome someday as well." Kurt said dreamily.

It was on the tip of Blaine's tongue to say that he will take Kurt to Rome someday, but then he remembered that he and Kurt are not together anymore, that Kurt is not _his_ anymore to bring anywhere…

Somehow over the last few hours while showing New York to their friends they had bonded and Blaine felt closer to Kurt than he had in the last few months.

"I'm confused, what was that you said they call New York again? You said it like it almost wasn't in English. " Sam said. Everyone laughed and Kurt started to explain to Sam what it means 'La citta eterna'.

"I was thinking guys..." Santana started, "...just last week we were speaking about how short life can be and how we have to live it properly. But are we? Until today half of us hadn't seen the city we live in. We were just passing through life, working all the time and not noticing what is there around us."

"Wow, when did you become so wise, Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Someone had to say something to interrupt those two's boring lecture." Santana said, nodding her head towards Kurt and Blaine. Everyone laughed.

"But Santana is right." Blaine said. "We have to enjoy live, we're young now!"

And then Blaine started to sing to himself with a smile.

"_Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget."_

Santana smiled and joined the song.

"_But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home..."_

Rachel suddenly took the lead.

"_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun."_

Now everyone but Kurt was singing.

"_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun"_

Rachel and Sam sang together.

"_Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home..."_

Santana, Blaine, Rachel and Sam were singing together and Kurt was just standing there watching them.

"_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun."_

Then Santana sang alone.

"_The moon is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home _

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun."_

Kurt just kept watching intently and a single tear slid on his cheek as Blaine finished the song.

"_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight."_

...

The last place they decided to visit was the Statue of Liberty. They took a boat to reach it and while traveling they were all looking towards the city, where the last beams of sunshine were illuminating the high roofs of the buildings.

"I think we owe this city a lot." Rachel said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I mean us. New York made us friends after all. You know I feel so good right now – knowing that I don't just live in the city of my dreams, but I'm here with all of you. Living here and fighting shoulder to shoulder with you taught me to actually have friends. We all now I tend to be a little selfish, but I'm so happy that I have people to share my achievements with. People to remind me to stop and look towards the sun when I have forgotten how to live." Rachel smiled when Sam put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's never forget that we're here – together in the best city in the whole world!" Santana said.

They reached the Statue of Liberty and from there observed the sun, slowly dying above New York.

...

When they came back to the loft everyone was laughing and enjoying each other's company but Kurt. He was walking slowly and quietly a few steps behind everyone. While the others were entering the building Blaine pulled Kurt aside.

"Hey, is everything OK? You seemed so quiet on the way back." Blaine's voice was full of concern. Kurt smiled and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I was just thinking about what you and Santana said. How we have to live now. I keep thinking about Finn and Rachel and how they never had their chance to be truly together. I think about how I almost lost you last year. Are we being stupid, Blaine? To be apart when we can be together, when we know that life is so short?"

"Kurt...I love you. And I want you back _so badly_. I really do...but I don't think we're being stupid. We went through so much and I understand that you need time. Being like this, so close but so far away from each other makes me love you even more with every single day that passes. And maybe...if someday you want me back, I will be able to give you all that love again. And that will just make us stronger. We have to live now, of course, but we have to feel the vibes that life gives us, not just doing everything today because we're scared that we won't have the chance to do them tomorrow."

"You're right." Kurt smiled sadly. "And I want you to know that I want you back. Not someday, but very soon. I'm just not there yet. But I'm feeling getting closer to you; I'm feeling the sun coming back."

And then Kurt sang.

"_Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right."_

Blaine was smiling, his heart swelling at the vision of _his_ Kurt singing to him. Then he joined in too.

"_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes."_

Then they sang together.

"_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear."_

Blaine sang.

"_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right."_

Another small tear slid on Kurt's face again as he sang the last lines.

"_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right  
It's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun  
Here it comes."_

"Funny how the sun is actually long gone." Blaine laughed.

"The song is very appropriate. I can see the sunshine shining through us." Kurt said and giving one last smile to Blaine, he turned around and walked inside.

"Here comes the sun, indeed." Blaine whispered in the darkness and followed Kurt inside.

...

**NEXT TIME...**

"**I really, **_**really**_** like her."**

**Kurt was surprised that Sam had come to him for comfort.**

"_**Open your heart to me, baby..."**_

**He wanted Blaine back.**

**A/N: This episode was guest written by MarinaAnderson, and what an incredible job they did! Leave reviews for them and show your love for this amazing episode! Also, we're getting near to the end of the season...exciting stuff! I'm currently planning Season 5 and there are HUGE twists to come!**

**Next season will feature the 100****th**** episode of The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel. I want YOU to vote for which songs to feature! I'd really appreciate it if you'd take part in my poll. Check it out on my profile! Thank you :D**


	20. OPEN YOUR HEART

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 20: OPEN YOUR HEART**

**20/22- Kurt decides he wants Blaine back, but now Blaine is sceptical. Meanwhile, Kurt is shocked when Sam confides in him about his feelings for Rachel, which leads Blaine to make a decision about his own love life.**

Two uneventful months had passed by when everything changed yet again.

Kurt had received news that Burt had collapsed and Blaine had accompanied him back to Lima to see him in hospital. Thankfully, all was well and Burt was fine, but Kurt's thoughts were clouded by his worry and Blaine had held his hand the whole time. Kurt was more than thankful for Blaine's support and the courage he gave him, and he couldn't help but have flashbacks to when Blaine had comforted Kurt when Burt was in hospital the last time.*

They had only just met at the time, but Kurt remembered it all too well as that was the day he realised he was falling for Blaine. They had been through so much in the three years since then, but one thing that had never changed were Kurt's feelings for Blaine. If anything, they had only grown stronger.

Kurt had tried to just see Blaine as a friend in the last few months, but his returning feelings were getting too much for him to cope with. On the train home, Kurt felt Blaine's head land on his shoulder as he fell asleep; Kurt had missed the feeling of being so close to him. He had to act.

He wanted Blaine back.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

The next morning, Kurt stumbled out of his room after a bad night's sleep and saw Blaine sat on the couch in his dressing gown, half asleep. No one else was up.

"Morning. How're you feeling?" Blaine asked, turning to face Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but notice how adorable 'sleepy Blaine' looked.

"Better, thanks to you." Kurt said and took a seat next to Blaine.

"Nah, I was just there to hold your hand and be supportive." Blaine shrugged it off.

"Yeah, but that was exactly what I needed. You always know what I need." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand. Blaine looked down at their linked hands and grew uncomfortable.

"Blaine." Kurt silenced him. The two boys looked deep into each other's eyes as Kurt practically leapt on top of Blaine as their lips met. The kiss grew deeper and the boys smiled into the kiss as they got used to each other's taste once more. They sat up as Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's cheek as the kiss continued. Eventually, Blaine snapped back to reality and stood up, leaving Kurt alone on the couch.

"We can't, Kurt. Not yet." Blaine said.

"Yes we can. I love you, Blaine. I want us to be together again. I'm done waiting. YOU told me MONTHS ago that you were still in love with me." Kurt said.

"I know, and I do. Of course I do. But...it still isn't time." Blaine said.

"It is, but you don't realise. We've been saying that all year and now we're so used to saying it we're scared to change it." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I don't know." Blaine said skeptically. The conversation was interrupted by Santana walking out of her room and staring at the boys.

"...Am I interrupting something wanky?" Santana asked suggestively.

"...No." Blaine said and went into his room. Kurt watched him go.

Later, the two boys were sat in their rooms while Blaine began singing to himself.

"_Love of my life - you hurt me,  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me.  
Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back, bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know, what it means to me."_

Kurt sang in his room.__

_"Love of my life don't leave me,  
You've taken my love, you now desert me,  
Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back, bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me because you don't know what it means to me."_

The two sang at the same time.__

_"You will remember -  
When this is blown over  
And everything's all by the way -  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side to remind you how I still love you - I still love you._

_Back - hurry back,  
Please, bring it back home to me, because you don't know what it means to me -  
Love of my life  
Love of my life..."_

...

Kurt and Sam were eating lunch when Rachel ran out of her room and stole a slice of toast from Kurt's plate with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm running late. I'm meeting Santana and she's got to the café on time for once! Typical" See you later!" Rachel said and rushed out, sliding the door behind her. It quickly slid open again.

"Sam, we're still okay for tonight, yeah? Watching 'Wicked'?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied with a genuinely bright smile, which Rachel returned and walked out. Sam kept staring at where she stood after she was gone. Kurt tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped.

"Sorry! I thought you might have died for a minute there." Kurt said. Sam sighed.

"Oh, sorry." Sam said, running his hand through his hair.

"...No worries." Kurt added.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded and Sam took a while to say any more.

"Well...uh...Rachel..."

"What about Rachel?" Kurt asked. Sam was again silent for a while.

"I really, _really _like her." Sam said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Oh...wow." Kurt said.

"I've talked to Blaine and Santana about it, and after that I was just gonna hold it all in and still hope my feelings went away, but with every passing day she does something or says something or...looks at me in a way that I just can't describe how perfect she can be." Sam admitted.

"Again...wow. Have you considered...telling her?"

"Of course, but there's Finn and the guilt I'm feeling over liking her, like I'm dishonouring him somehow." Sam said.

"Sam, you wouldn't be dishonouring him. Finn loved her and he loved you too, obviously in a different way, but he'd be more than happy if you were the one who looked after Rachel and made sure she was safe. You could be the guy that gives her the happy ever after she deserves. There's definitely something there, you know. She talks about you a lot when you're not here. Just hold on. Wait for her to make the first move, and she will. One day." Kurt said.

"You think?"

"Yeah. When you care about someone as much as, say, you and Rachel care about each other, or me and Blaine care about each other, they're a part of you, whether you want to admit it or not. Eventually you'll have to admit it because you can't be anything but _you_. And one day, you know you have to feel complete so you let all the parts of you in. That's the day you need to wait for. The day all of us are waiting for; the day we feel whole again." Kurt said. Sam smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Sam whispered. Kurt was surprised that Sam had come to him for comfort. However, he was glad he did.

Around the corner, Blaine was stood listening to the boys' conversation, hugely affected by Kurt's words.

...

That night, Kurt was cooking dinner for himself and Blaine while Blaine was in his room, deeply thinking to himself. He put the radio on loud and started singing along to the song that was playing, bringing back memories of his conversation with Sam earlier.

"_I see you on the street and you walk on by  
You make me wanna hang my head down and cry  
If you gave me half a chance you'd see  
My desire burning inside of me."_

Sam then came in, dressed smartly for the show later and sang, making Kurt laugh.

"_But you choose to look the other way  
I've had to work much harder than this  
For something I want don't try to resist me."_

The two sang together.__

_"Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key."_

Kurt sang again, thinking of Blaine.__

_"I think that you're afraid to look in my eyes  
You look a little sad boy, I wonder why  
I follow you around but you can't see  
You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice  
So you choose to look the other way  
Well, I've got something to say  
Don't try to run I can keep up with you  
Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to."_

The boys sang together again.__

_"Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key."_

Sam sang.__

_"Open your heart with the key  
One is such a lonely number_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah  
Open your heart, I'll make you love me  
It's not that hard, if you just turn the key."_

The boys sang together once more.__

_"Don't try to run I can keep up with you  
Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to_

_Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

_Open your heart with the key."_

Sam laughed and headed for the door.

"See you later, and thank you. For earlier." Sam smiled.

"No problem." Kurt said and Sam slid the door shut as he walked out. Kurt served up food on two plates and put them on the table.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted as Blaine slowly walked in and looked at Kurt as he approached the table.

"...Blaine?" Kurt asked, seeing tears clear in his eyes. There was a long silence.

"...You're part of me." Blaine said emotionally. Kurt understood what Blaine meant and teared up too. Before they knew it, their laps crashed together and they held each other close before moving towards Blaine's bedroom.

...

That night, Kurt was lying in bed, resting his head on Blaine's bare chest. He stroked Blaine's chest with his finger as he watched Blaine sleep peacefully. Kurt could make out a faint smile on the sleeping Blaine's face. Kurt copied Blaine's smile and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, finally feeling whole again.

...

**NEXT TIME...**

"**So, what about us?"**

**Kurt knew Blaine had made a decision.**

"_**So raise your glass if you are wrong..."**_

**Rachel was overwhelmed by the atmosphere.**

**A/N: Next season will feature the 100****th**** episode of The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel. I want YOU to vote for which songs to feature! I'd really appreciate it if you'd take part in my poll. Check it out on my profile! Thank you :D**

***See Season 1, Episode 2: COME SEE ABOUT ME**


	21. RAISE YOUR GLASS

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 21: RAISE YOUR GLASS**

**21/22- Kurt and Blaine are loved up after spending the night together, and after looking back over their relationship they come to a decision. Meanwhile, Rachel accompanies Sam to one of his photoshoot sessions.**

Kurt woke up the next morning and was shocked to see different surroundings than he was used to, then smiled when he remembered what had happened between him and Blaine. He rolled to his side and saw Blaine was awake and watching him with a smile on his face.

"Hi." Kurt whispered.

"Hi." Blaine whispered back.

"I've missed waking up to you." Kurt smiled.

"Me too."

The boys sat up and couldn't help but smile.

"So..." Blaine began.

"...Yeah. What now?" Kurt asked.

"I dunno. What is _this_?" Blaine wondered.

"I dunno. It was great, that's for sure, but is this...us getting back together?" Kurt questioned.

"...I hope so." Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"Okay, how about we both think about this over the next few hours and tonight we'll decide. We can keep this to ourselves for now and not tell anyone. Agreed?" Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded but couldn't help but kiss Blaine before getting changed.

Once the two boys were changed, Kurt slowly opened the door to try and sneak out without being spotted.

"Is everyone still asleep?" Blaine whispered.

"I think so." Kurt replied. The two boys sighed out of relief and walked out Blaine's room.

Right into the path of Rachel, Santana and Sam, who were sat on the couch staring at them.

"Wanky." Santana giggled.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

"So, are you two getting back together?" Santana asked as Kurt made himself breakfast. Rachel was listening, intrigued, while Sam and Blaine had gone out to talk alone.

"I don't know yet; we're just having today to ourselves to think. So let's drop it, okay?" Kurt said. Santana shrugged while Rachel pretended she hadn't even been listening. Kurt smiled to himself, filled with hope. He knew he wanted to get back with Blaine, but he was still unsure of exactly what Blaine would decide.

...

"So, are you two getting back together?" Sam asked as he and Blaine entered the diner.

"I don't know yet. We're giving each other today to think about what we want to do. I mean, the last few times we've tried it ended horribly..." Blaine began.

"But?"

"...But it's Kurt. And I think it would be great." Blaine said with a smile.

"Well, go tell him that!" Sam said happily.

"No, not yet. I need to give him time."

"Blaine, he TOLD you, like, a day ago that he wants you back. And we all know you two are meant to be! I say we have an early celebration!" Sam exclaimed and took to the stage of the diner, inviting Blaine to join him. He whispered to the nearby band and the music began. Sam sang.

"_Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?"_

Blaine smiled and joined in.__

_"Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?"_

The boys sang together.__

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!"_

Blaine sang.__

_"Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now."_

Sam sang.__

_"Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?"_

The boys sang together again.__

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!"_

Blaine sang again.

"_My glass is empty  
That sucks!_

_So if you're too school for cool  
(I mean)  
And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own"_

Blaine and Sam sang together again.__

_"So raise your  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_

_(So raise your glass if you are wrong)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass  
For me!"_

The boys hugged and laughed together as Sam got drinks from the bar and handed a glass to Blaine.

"To Klaine!" Sam toasted. Blaine laughed as they raised their glasses.

...

Later that day, Rachel and Sam walked into a studio where loads of people were rushing around, models and photographers and other staff. In the middle of the room was a large set decorated with ribbons and chairs. Rachel was overwhelmed by the atmosphere.

"Thanks for coming with me; it means a lot. This is one of my first big gigs the agency booked for me." Sam explained.

"No problem; I've always wanted to experience such a busy atmosphere and get a taste of a professional environment. I'm sure I'll be used to it by the time I'm working on Broadway." Rachel said. Sam smiled at her.

"I love how you dream big."

The two smiled at each other as Sam went to get changed. Rachel took a seat behind the scenes and couldn't help but smile at the sight of so many people working together so well and seeing potential stars haven their picture taken again and again, hoping Sam would be one of them one day. As she looked around she was more positive than ever that she was destined for stardom; it was the one environment she was destined to be in.

...

Kurt returned to the apartment and found Blaine was sat on the sofa, clearly waiting for him.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt asked.

"Santana's at the diner and Sam and Rachel are at a photoshoot." Blaine explained. Kurt nodded and sat next to him.

"I've been walking everyone, thinking. About life, NYADA, Vogue, Finn..." Kurt began.

"So, what about us?" Blaine asked.

"...And I've been thinking about us more than anything else. And honestly, I stand by how I've been feeling recently. I love you, Blaine, and I know you're scared about how it could turn out for us and if it could all go wrong again but I promise it won't. Your drinking was made even worse by breaking up, so we both know how good we are for each other. I need you Blaine, and as more than a friend. If I know anything about the rest of my life, I know that you are always a part of it. And last night proved that. We're incredible together, and we're ready." Kurt explained. Blaine smiled and moved to the stereo. He started the music and sat Kurt down on the floor before joining him. Kurt knew Blaine had made a decision.

"I wanna sing how I feel; it always works better on you. Just like how I sang for you before our first kiss. The first of many." Blaine said and started to sing. Recognising the song, Kurt began to tear up at the pure emotion in Blaine's voice and behind his eyes he could see the love he felt.

"_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before._

_And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before."_

The song ended and immediately the boys lips found each other's. The broke apart and took hands.

"I love you so much." Blaine whispered passionately.

"I love you more." Kurt added.

"Not possible." Blaine said and kissed Kurt again.

"So, we're doing this? No more stupid fights or break ups? I don't wanna go through losing you ever again." Kurt said.

"No fights. No break ups. Just you and me, forever. Just how it should be." Blaine said and smiled. The boys hugged, finally back together again.

...

Rachel, Santana and Sam all came through the door later that night having met up at the diner. They smiled as they saw Kurt and Blaine cuddled up on the sofa, their hands linked with Kurt resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as they watched TV.

"Hey..." Santana said knowingly as the group all smiled.

"Hey." Kurt and Blaine said at the same time then giggled over it.

"Oh, this is great! You are back together, right, and not just creepily close friends?" Rachel asked.

"Yes Rachel, we are definitely, finally, back together." Kurt smiled. Everyone showed happiness and it filled the room very quickly. The group all settled down by the sofa and watched the TV with grins spread from ear to ear on all their faces. Kurt looked around all his smiling friends and then up at Blaine, who kissed his forehead and smiled. Kurt hadn't been so happy for a long time; all was well at last and he finally had the love of his life back.

He wished that nothing would ever have to change again. He wanted nothing to interrupt this perfect forever he wanted to live in until the end of days.

He had no idea of the choice he'd have to make that would change his life forever.

...

**NEXT TIME...**

"**Burt? What are you doing here?"**

**Kurt had to make a choice. NYADA or Vogue?**

"_**I think I'll try defying gravity..."**_

**Blaine looked at Kurt, knowing his destiny was to be with him forever.**

**A/N: Next season will feature the 100****th**** episode of The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel. I want YOU to vote for which songs to feature! I'd really appreciate it if you'd take part in my poll. Check it out on my profile! Thank you :D**


	22. DESTINY

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 4, Episode 22: DESTINY**

**22/22- Kurt is torn when a new offer from Vogue forces him to choose between it and NYADA, and he immediately goes to Blaine for advice. Meanwhile, Burt pays a quick visit to see Blaine, and has something to give him.**

"Sit down, Kurt!" Isabelle said happily as Kurt entered her office. Kurt gulped and slowly sat down.

"...Am I in trouble?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"No! Of course not! This is good news! I think." Isabelle said.

"Okay, good! Well, what is it?" Kurt wondered. Isabelle smiled.

"Well, you've been here for a while now, Kurt, and we all love you. You've had an amazing impact on the look of the website, your suggestions in meetings often see the light of day and end up being fantastic ideas, and your designs have been highly influential. You're a real asset to this branch." Isabelle explained.

"Thank you, Isabelle. Well, you now I love being here; it's a dream come true!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm glad to hear it; we all love you, and you know I certainly do! Plus, I know you've just got back together with your boyfriend and you're all happy, so I'm very happy to tell you this." Isabelle replied.

"Okay..."

"Kurt, the board, and I, want to terminate your part-time contract with us and make it full-time." Isabelle revealed. Kurt's face lit up.

"Full-time! Oh my god! That's amazing!" Kurt shouted.

"I hoped you'd be pleased! You'd get a private office and you'd be an official member of the Vogue team. All your designs will be professional and the amateur title will be dropped from whatever you pitch to the board." Isabelle said.

"And it would be a full paid job?" Kurt asked.

"Of course! And you'd be getting a VERY generous wage." Isabelle smiled.

"This is incredible! It's like everything I've dreamed!" Kurt said.

"So, is that a yes?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, of cour-"

Kurt stopped mid-sentence as the thought hit him. If he accepted the job with Vogue he wouldn't have time for NYADA; he'd have to drop out. Kurt had to make a choice. NYADA or Vogue?

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Kurt and Blaine were spread out on the sofa, with Kurt lying on Blaine's chest as Blaine held an issue of Vogue in front of them. Blaine was reading it with huge interest while Kurt was deep in thought. Blaine noticed how distant Kurt was.

"Thinking about the job?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah; I told Isabelle I'd give her an answer tomorrow morning. I have NO idea. I mean, THAT is amazing!" Kurt exclaimed, gesturing towards the magazine in Blaine's hands.

"You have always told me you'd love to work in fashion. And this would set you up for an amazing career. Didn't you want to be a designer? You could have your own clothing line one day!" Blaine said.

"I know, I know. Honestly, I wanna take the job. I'd be working at Vogue! That is my dream, Blaine, but I feel like if I take it...wouldn't everything at NYADA just be a waste?" Kurt asked. Blaine supportively took Kurt's hands in his and kissed his head.

"No, of course not! Everything you've learnt there has helped you to grow as a performer and a person. You know whatever you choose I'll support you a hundred percent, but if you ask me taking the job at Vogue might just be the best thing you'll ever do." Blaine said. Kurt sat up and faced him.

"But what about getting back with you?" Kurt asked.

"Okay...second best thing." Blaine smiled and Kurt laughed and kissed his boyfriend passionately.

"Well, I still have until tomorrow to decide. It's just so difficult. I love NYADA, but I feel like Vogue is...is my destiny." Kurt admitted.

"Well then, I think you already know your answer."

"Maybe...it's so weird; I woke up today expecting nothing significant to happen, and now I have one choice, one decision that'll change my life forever." Kurt said.

"That's true, but that's how life works, I guess. This time last year I was just about to go into the clinic. Look at me now. Look at _us_ now. Against all the odds we're together and in New York. Next year I'll audition for NYADA so we can finally start living our dream and you'll either be there with me or continuing your dream job. I think it's a win-win, Kurt, but just think...Vogue might not be there for you when you leave NYADA. They might not want you as just a part-time employee anymore." Blaine said.

"I guess...wow, it has been one hell of a year. I have some amazing people on my side...I love you." Kurt smiled.

"Love you more." Blaine returned.

"Not possible." Kurt said and the two boys kissed as Rachel, Santana and Sam walked in with bags and bags of shopping. Blaine looked at Kurt, knowing his destiny was to be with him forever.

"THEY GOT THE MILKSHAKES BACK IN STOCK!" Santana squealed as they all walked in. Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"You're laughing now, but she's bought 34 of them." Rachel sighed.

...

Blaine allowed Rachel, Santana and Sam to take Kurt to the diner and give their own opinions on Kurt's dilemma while he had time alone to tidy the apartment. His tidying was interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened the door and was shocked to see Burt stood there smiling.

"Burt? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"Nice to see you too." Burt smiled.

"Sorry...it is good to see you. Kurt's out with the others." Blaine explained.

"That's good, actually, 'cause I'm here to see you." Burt said and walked in. Blaine shut the door and joined him on the couch.

"What's up?" Blaine questioned.

"Well, no one is happier than I am that you two are back together, and I think this time it's for good." Burt said.

"I think so too." Blaine grinned.

"Good, because you make my son happier than I ever thought he could be. And there have been dark days, but all those incredible times I've seen you two have made up for any and all of the hard times. He loves you, and that is so important to me." Burt explained.

"It's important to me too. I love him more than anything." Blaine said. Burt smiled before he spoke.

"...I've brought something for you. It's been in the family for years, but I want you to have it now. You'll understand."

Blaine looked confused as Burt searched through the bag he was carrying.

...

In the diner, Kurt and Rachel were stood on the stage while Sam and Santana were sat before them.

"Okay, so while Sam's advice to grow a clone of yourself and do both jobs has promise, I doubt that will be an option anytime soon." Rachel said. Sam shrugged.

"Well, my plan is plausible." Santana said.

"It is Santana, but I'd rather not, as you so kindly put it, 'accept that I'm a failure and do neither of them'." Kurt said. Santana smiled.

"Truth hurts, Lady Hummel." Santana snapped.

"Why are you being mean?" Sam whispered to her.

"Kurt forgot to get my milkshakes last time we went shopping and then they sold out. It was his fault. This is vengeance." Santana whispered back.

"You're so weird." Sam said.

"Look at your mouth in the mirror then say that again." Santana replied.

"ANYWAY," Rachel began, "It's time for me to give my advice, and my advice cannot be expressed through words."

"Hallelujah!" Santana shouted and Rachel glared at her.

"I MEANT it had to be sung." Rachel snapped.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, because we all know you want the job at Vogue but you think you're wasting the opportunities NYADA has given you. Kurt, you've done all you can at NYADA; we all know you belong in fashion and NYADA doesn't teach that." Rachel explained.

"Clearly." Santana said, looking at Kurt's clothes.

"Shut up." Kurt said harshly.

"So, I just need to make you realise that you have to take a chance and accept the job at Vogue. You have to get out of your comfort zone and fully commit to ONE thing. And we both know Vogue is your destiny. You just need to close your eyes...and leap..." Rachel said, gesturing to the nearby band to start. She started to sing.

"_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game."_

Kurt smiled before singing.

"_Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!"_

Rachel sang.

"_It's time to try  
Defying gravity."_

Kurt sang.

"_I think I'll try  
Defying gravity."_

The two sang together.

"_Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!"_

Kurt sang again.__

_"I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!"_

Rachel sang.

"_Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!"_

The two sang together again.

"_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
Bring me down!  
Oh, oh, ohh!"_

The song ended and Kurt smiled, hugging Rachel.

"...You're right. Thank you guys." Kurt said.

"So...?" Sam began.

"SO...I'm gonna take the job at Vogue." Kurt said and his friends clapped and cheered supportively.

...

As Kurt and the others entered the apartment, Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as Burt had only left fifteen minutes before. As soon as Blaine saw Kurt he smiled widely. Kurt looked at him strangely.

"You okay?" Kurt asked as Blaine kissed him.

"Yeah. You seem happier." Blaine commented.

"Yep...I'm gonna go for the job!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine grinned and hugged Kurt tight.

"That's very brave; I'm so proud of you." Blaine said.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"Love you too." Blaine replied.

"Right then! Celebratory dinner!" Rachel said as she, Sam and Santana moved into the kitchen area to prepare food.

"So, I'll call Isabelle and tell her the good news, then e-mail Madame Tibedeux and meet up with her to tomorrow to drop out. You know, I don't feel as sad as I thought I would about leaving NYADA." Kurt said.

"That's because you're moving onto your dream job. You're just fulfilling your destiny." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and hugged him again.

...

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine met up in Central Park, where the fresh air seemed to fill the boys with a sense of happiness, hope and a fresh start.

"Hey." Kurt said.

"Hey. So, is it done?" Blaine asked.

"Yep. Once the paperwork is filed, I'm no longer a NYADA student. Funny, I only had one more year. However, I did recommend you for when they audition next year's new students." Kurt said and hugged Blaine.

"Well, I know you're still sad, but you're going to be working full-time at VOGUE, which is your dream come true, and I've bought us something to do for the summer break." Blaine said and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Kurt. Kurt opened it and his face lit up.

"Tickets to London? ONE WAY TICKETS?" Kurt said.

"Yep. I thought we'd go to London for a week, then Paris, then Greece and then we come home in time for me to apply for NYADA. You don't start at Vogue until September anyway and I think we just need time for ourselves. You know, to celebrate us? We've just got back together and I think it would be good for us. No worries for a few weeks." Blaine said.

"What about the others?"

"They're fine with it. I just want to spend quality time with my incredible boyfriend. What do you say?" Blaine asked.

"Well...you've already paid for these, so..." Kurt smiled.

"And there are benefits to having a rich family who actually talk to me again; they felt we both deserved a break and I think this is a great way to spend some of my savings." Blaine said. Kurt, full of emotion, looked deep into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you so much. Let's do it." Kurt said.

"I love you too." Blaine replied and kissed Kurt passionately. They joined hands and walked through the city, happier than ever.

...

A week later, Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to Rachel, Sam and Santana at the airport and went off to catch their flight. The others watched them go.

"They deserve a break." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I guess." Santana added.

"Come on, let's go home." Sam smiled and put his arms around the girls. They walked off with a smile, knowing Kurt and Blaine were going to be okay.

...

"We'll be boarding any time now; just going to the toilet." Kurt said and kissed Blaine.

"Love you." Kurt added.

"Love you more." Blaine said, gently stroking Kurt's cheek. He watched him go with a smile on his face before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the item Burt had given him. Blaine smiled at the box in his hand and grinned even more at the ring inside. Kurt soon returned and took Blaine's hand.

"Ready?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"For you, always."

...

**THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL  
will return in Season 5  
Tuesday 9****th**** September 2014**

**A/N: Next season will feature the 100****th**** episode of The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel. I want YOU to vote for which songs to feature! I'd really appreciate it if you'd take part in my poll. Check it out on my profile! Thank you :D**

**I hope you've enjoyed this season, and I'll see you soon for Season 5! So, are there wedding bells on the way for Kurt and Blaine? You'll have to wait and see!**


End file.
